Goodbye I'm Sorry REWRITE
by xXxhurting-insidexXx
Summary: She is alone and, as she believes,worthless. Abandoned at 5 and beaten and bruised by someone who should protect, shes got nothing to live for. That is, until a strange family moves to town. Can they save her before it's too late? Warning, rated M for abuse and rape.
1. Pain, such Pain

**Hey Guys…So, I Know I Abandoned This Story, Brought It Back, Abandoned It Again, And I Really Have Been Trying To Finish This Story. I Have Been Going Through A LOT In My Life; Even Before I Started Writing This Story…I Guess That Life Finally Caught Up With Me. My Writing Has Changed, But My Vision Has Not. I WILL Finish This Story. I Am Going To Put The Original On Hiatus So That People Can Still Read It, But I Will Be Re-writing This Story, In Its Entire Entirety. I Have To Do This. So, Please, Bear With Me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of **_**Twilight **_**or the song **_**Goodbye I'm Sorry**_**. I only own this idea, and a few surprise characters down the road. **

**Goodbye I'm Sorry**

**Chapter 1 – Pain, Such Pain**

**BPOV**

I slowly began to wake up from the blissful darkness that had captivated me. As I did so, my surroundings became clear. I faintly remember what happened last night, flashes of pain and cries echoing through me. I open my eyes carefully, my body suddenly cringing in pain. I look down at my naked body and see the faded scars and old bruises healing, while some new ones are starting to form. And with vivid clarity, I know what happened. My father who is supposed to be the protector of this town, who is a role model to the people…My father beat and raped me…again.

With a sigh that sounds ancient even to my own ears, I wince as I sit up slowly, tears forming in my eyes. I was almost positive that I had something broken, or at the very least fractured, but I could not think what yet. The pain was somewhat bearable, and the new bruises would be hard to cover up, but I had to do it. Standing, I slowly make my way into the bathroom, noticing that his police cruiser is gone. With a small sigh of relief, I turn the shower onto warm and get in, washing my body gingerly. The bottom of the shower is tinged pink permanently…From my blood.

When I finish, I step out, drying my body off with a towel before grabbing my first aid kit and walking into my room. I rub some numbing ointment onto my bruises and wrap some bandages around my wrist and a rib hoping nothing is too broken that I can't fix it on my own. Charlie would kill me if I had to go to the hospital…I sigh again as I walk over to my closet, trying to remember a time when he had been loving, kind. But I know he has always been like this. Ever since _she _left. I can't say her name anymore, or else his beatings will be worse. Swallowing down the memories, I grab a pair of dark jeans and a black T-shirt, my breath coming in shorter gasps.

I make my way to my bed before collapsing before it, yanking open the drawer of my dresser and pulling out my razor blade, which has become my lifeline. Holding it with shaking hands, I slice across my wrist, hissing at the tug of my skin breaking beneath the blade. I do it once more before my breathing evens out and my hands stop shaking. There are drops of blood on the floor and a ringing in my ears, but numbness in my heart. I grab my towel and dry the blood, wrapping up those wounds too.

I get up and slowly get dressed, walking over to my mirror when I am finished. I look at the girl in the reflection and wonder. With who I was, people would expect to see a smiling, vivacious girl, but all I saw was a dead girl who forced her mother to abandon her at a young age. My name is Isabella Marie Swan; I am 17 and a junior at Forks High School. I live with my _father_, Charlie Swan, who is the chief of police. Ever since my mom left when I was five, my father has beaten and bruised me. And when I turned twelve, he stole my virginity. And now, it happens every chance he can get. Sometimes it puts me out of school for a few days.

_School_. I grimace. I hate school and yet I am at the top of my class, not that anyone would care to notice. I have no friends, and whenever Charlie doesn't get to me first, Tanya and her posse, or the school jocks, Mike and Tyler would beat me up because I'm a freak. I have no one to talk to, and even if I did, they wouldn't listen. No one does.

As I make my way to my truck and get in, starting it, I remember the first time Charlie ever hit me…

_Flashback_

_It was raining. Thunder shook overhead and it frightened me. I grab my stuffed teddy that Mom got me for my birthday and heard them arguing downstairs. They always argued. _

"_I'm leaving, Charles!" Mom screams, and I open my door quietly. "I can't handle it anymore. I need to get out of this godforsaken place!" _

"_Baby, please! Don't do this! Stay with me…Renee!" My dad's voice rang out, but there was only the sound of the front door slamming shut. I run back to my window and see a yellow cab outside, and watch as she puts her things in the trunk. Almost as if she could not get out of here fast enough. I started crying. I didn't want her to leave. Who was going to tuck me in at night? Make me peanut butter sandwiches for a snack? _

_I was still kneeling by the window, crying, when he found me. He barged into my room, and came sauntering towards me. I shrank back against the wall, but he grabs me by the hair and yanks me up, causing me to scream._

"_Daddy, what are you doing? Ouch, Daddy, that hurts!" I cry out, but he grunts and throws me down the rest of the stairs. I scream as I hit the last step, crying and hurting all over. I thought he would pick me up and apologize, but all he did was pick me up and slap me across the face. _

"_You are never to tell anyone what happened, understand?" He barked at me. "You are worthless and deserve everything you got comin' to you. You made your mother leave. Answer me, Isabella! You're not going to tell anyone, right?" He yelled, tightening his hold on me. I nodded mutely, in too much pain. Letting me go, the last thing I remember is him unbuckling his pant buckle…_

_End Flashback_

By now I had pulled into the parking lot and am crying at the memory. I had made my mother leave my father and I. I am a worthless slut and I don't deserve to live anymore. I was a Plain Jane, a loner, nothing special. All the girls hated me because the guys all looked at me. And all the guys hated me because of vicious rumors that had been spread around. The only person I had moved last year and left me alone. His name was Jacob Black. Unfortunately, a few months ago I got a call saying that he died in a mysterious car crash. I wasn't allowed to go to the funeral. Charlie would have killed me. I still mourned my friend. I regret that he trusted me with his life, but I could never trust him enough to tell him my dad beat and raped me.

With another sigh, I sniffle and wipe away my tears, grabbing my bag and exiting the truck. I'm a half hour early, but as I walk over to the quad, I see two new cars near the main building. There is a red M3 with spoilers on the back and a silver c70 Volvo. _Stupid, new rich kids_, I think to myself. I heard the preps talking the other day about some new kids that were supposed to be coming this week. I guess they're here now.

As I begin to walk towards the main building, I see five of the most extraordinarily beautiful people ever. Each one is pale and, even from a distance, I can tell there is something unique about them. There is a big, burly one with dark curly hair, and at his waist is a knockout blonde. Standing next to them is a short, pixie-haired girl that looked like neat chaos. I smiled to myself at that and looked at the blonde next to her who had an almost restraining arm around her shoulders. This one was male, but he somewhat resembled the blonde girl. They appeared to be together. I looked a little to the right and saw a bronze haired god. He was already looking at me, but when he met my eyes, his brow furrowed.

I swallowed in fear, not knowing what I had down to upset him already. My heart started to race and I watched as the pixie said something to him that made his jaw clench and him turn away from me. With my body in pain, I managed to walk as quickly away from there as I could. I didn't stop until I made it to the music room, my only peace in this world. It is my safe harbor.

I look at the clock and see I have only 10 minutes before class starts, so I take a couple deep breaths and make my way over to the baby grand piano that sat near the back of the room. I was the only one who played it, let alone had the skills to play it. The music class was small, and only a handful of people were actually interested, myself included. Despite everything, I managed to learn how to play many instruments. I sing a little, but not much. But, I cherish the piano, guitar, and violin. Sighing gently, I run my hands over the ivory keys, the notes from last night filling my head. As I hear the bell ring faintly, I hum the notes softly, making my way to Advanced Literature. I sigh, already anxious for the end of the day so I can get to music class. I make my way down the long hallway to Ms. Rhoads class.

Unfortunately, Fate hates me…With the sound of giggles and heels clicking on the linoleum floor, my heart starts to race. I quicken my pace, noticing that my followers do as well. I turn the corner and Ms. Rhoads class is in sight, and I almost make it to the door when a hand comes out and grabs me, covering my mouth as I am pulled into the girl's bathroom. I try to scream but the guy holding me tightens his grasp, sending stabs of pain through me, choking off any screams I might have let out.

I feel another guy tying my hands behind my back with what feels like rope before a gag is put in my mouth. I struggle futilely against them and manage to get a glimpse at my attackers: Mike, Tyler, and Tanya. Of course. Tears sting my eyes as I see Tanya with a camera and I kick Mike in the legs, making him release me. I take only a few steps before someone grabs me by the hair, making me cry out from behind the gag. I'm thrown on the floor and feel my wounds from earlier aching, but I try not to cry. Tanya stands smiling as she records my humility. Their faces are all covered but I didn't understand why. No one would believe me, even if I did strike up the courage to speak up. With a look behind me, she nods and hands Tyler the camera while Mike holds me by my hair. His grip tightens in warning and I whimper.

With bright red lipstick in her hand, she saunters over to me. I try to shy away from her touch but Mike holds me in place. She started to write all over my face and a single tear falls from my eye, earning a chuckle from her. She stands back and up before kicking me in the stomach, making me want to puke. I slump forward, holding back tears as I feel the ropes being cut from behind me. I thank whatever gods out there for my foresight at wearing a hoodie over my shirt. I faintly hear the words "bitch" and "slut" as they leave, but don't respond.

Once the door is closed, I look up and let the tears spill over my eyes, in an endless cascade. A small sob escapes as I pull myself into a standing position and make my way over to the sink, managing to wash the lipstick off. My face is red from the irritation and I sigh, sniffling and glancing at the clock to see that it had only been five minutes of torture this time. I rub my leg gently against the new bruise I was sure I would have and limp out of the bathroom and pick up my belongings.

I make my way to Ms. Rhoads classroom and can't help but feel like I am forgetting something. I shrug it off and open the door. And as I do, I gasp, realizing I had made possibly the worst mistake yet…

**Awh, a Cliffhanger (( : …Sorry, But I Gotta Cut It off Here, For Now. Any who, be Dears and Review Please! **


	2. May or May Not Hate Me

**Alright, Here Goes Chapter Two of This Rewrite. And As Always, Children…Play Nice.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing except This Plot and A Few Surprise Characters**

**Chapter 2 – May or May Not Hate Me**

**BPOV**

Swallowing down a scream, I see what could be my worst nightmare. In that instant I knew what I had forgotten: Ms. Rhoads' class was in the library today for the project. I look into the faces of Mike, Tyler, Tanya, and some of the football team, glaring at me. They took a step towards me and I turned and tried to run, immediately colliding with what felt like a brick wall. I fall back and look up through the pain and see the big burly guy from earlier, whose entire face is clouded with anger. He turns his glare towards me and I gasp, preparing to scream.

Sensing my distress, he steps aside, turning his attention to my possible attackers. I take my opening and bolt through the door, ignoring the pain shooting through me as I run down the hallway, slipping occasionally but maintaining my footing. I make it outside and stop, grabbing onto one of the brick columns that lined the outer corridor in case it rained. Gasping for breath, I fight off the dizziness and let out a sob, falling to my knees. My breath starts to come in shorter rasps and my vision begins to fade in and out as a ringing begins in my head.

_Is this a panic attack? _ I think blindly, knowing what I need to calm down. Knowing my friends are hidden under my bed, I search for something I can use and see it shining in the ground: a piece of glass. I grab it and pull up my hoodie sleeves, slicing above my bandages, continuing until I couldn't feel anymore.

When I feel calm enough, I drop the piece of glass and look down at my bleeding arm. I used to get nauseas at the sight and smell of blood, but now the ruby drops are like beacons of hope. I swallow and grab onto a nearby bench to help me stand up and an overwhelmed with dizziness. The cuts weren't deep, but there were a lot of them. I look at the ground, at the small puddle of blood that is forming. _My blood_. A swell of panic begins to rise within me at how I'm going to explain this to Charlie, but I stop myself short. Why should I care if he finds out? What's the worst he could do? I had nothing to live for, nothing going for me. I'm worthless, pathetic…

I sigh and grimace as I pull my arm to me, holding it from dripping as I slowly make my way to the closest bathroom, almost passing out. Once I make it, I check to see that I am alone before locking the door and going over to the sink, rinsing my arm under the warm water until it looks somewhat decent. I count twenty lines across my forearm from what I just did and see all the other scars from over the years. I reach down under the sink and pop out the hidden panel in the wall that I found when I was a freshman. In it I had all the necessities. Peroxide, band-aids, a couple shirts, cover up, and bandage wraps. I open the peroxide and pour it over the cuts, grimacing a bit at the slight sting. I remember when my mom would put this stuff when I fell down and scratched myself. I laugh at that now, since pain and I go way back. We're practically married.

I wait until the bleeding stops before I bandage up the new cuts. I grab one of the shirts and take off my hoodie and T-shirt, putting on the long-sleeved shirt. It was a personal favorite, seeing as it is pitch black and has a heart with a bullet hole through it and it's shattered. I put the hoodie and other shirt back in the bag before finding the cover-up and applying that to my face. I look up at the clock and see I have five minutes until class is over so I sigh and put my things back in the bag and slip it into the panel, closing it. A dark feeling swarms over me and I look at myself in the mirror.

"I am worthless," I whisper to no one. "I'm sorry I made you leave us, Mom. Maybe if I would have been better, been the daughter you wanted, maybe you would have stayed…" My voice breaks near the end and I swallow back the lump in my throat. I grab my things and make my way out of the bathroom and towards my next class. Art always seemed to make me feel somewhat better, but today I feel like that wouldn't happen. I grimace. When I first came to the art class in freshman year, I didn't think I had any skill. But the art teacher thought otherwise, despite her cool demeanor with me, and I slowly stole the number one position in Art.

I didn't realize where I was until I bumped into something, falling down. I hold back a groan and look up into the topaz eyes of the pixie girl from this morning.

"_Ohmigosh_! Are you okay?" She asks. It almost looks like she cares… _No, don't you dare go there, Bella. She doesn't care about you, got it?_ I grimace and sigh.

"Yea, I'm fine," I say grudgingly. "Don't worry about it." I start to get up, and she helps me. My shock is evident.

"There you go," she says softly. "Where's your next class?"

"Art," I mumble.

"Really? That's so cool because I have Art next too!" This girl is way too happy. Her entire frame is practically vibrating with energy, which really pisses me off. "Oh, sorry. I'm Alice," she says, offering a hand. "What's your name?" Like she cares.

"Bella," I shrug, noticing the stares I'm getting. I start walking again and she falls into step with me. "Hey, why are you talking to me?" I ask her.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you, Bella?" She asks, looking at me incredulously. I sigh before turning to look her head on.

"Haven't you heard the rumors? I'm the freak, and worthless piece of shit that goes to this school. Careful," I say in a sarcastic voice, "I might sleep with your boyfriend." I sigh and look down, biting back tears. I didn't understand why I was even still standing here. I look back up and there's a strange glint in her eyes. The look disappears but there is a light still in her eyes.

"I have heard them, but I don't believe them. You're not a freak, Bella. And besides," she says as she opens the door to the Art room, "I want to talk to you. You and I are going to be the best of friends, I just know it!" She says, smiling. _If Charlie doesn't kill me first_ I think to myself. Looking at this Alice girl, I could actually believe it. Giving her a small smile, I walk over to my easel in the back of the class and sit down, away from everyone else. Mrs. Whitman doesn't mind since I'm her best student. I mean, I entered a contest and won the Art department four thousand dollars, along with a thousand for myself. Except, Charlie took every penny. Nowadays, I'm lucky if I can scrape up a single dollar. I'm so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed I was painting until I felt someone behind me gasp.

Blinking, I look up at Mrs. Whitman and see Alice just steps behind her. They were staring at my easel. On it was scenery of a forest during winter at night, overlooking a small village down in a valley, with the moon shining down unto it.

"Is something wrong?" I ask and they shake their heads.

"Miss Swan, if I may, I would like to have this painting put in our newest collection. What possessed you to paint this?" She stares at me.

"Do whatever you want with it. And I merely thought about life…" It wasn't a complete lie, but just as bad. I had been thinking about dying. She nods and motions for me to place the painting in the back of the class to dry. I do so, taking my brushes and washing them in the sink before drying them and putting them in their place. By the time I had finished, the bell rang. I look up in fear as I realize my next class. How I could have forgotten, though, is an amazement itself. I swallow, feeling Alice's eyes on me as I make my way to Mr. Banner's class.

I hold my head up as I make it into the room, noticing how I am the first one in here, like always. I take a deep breath, and ignore the pain as I walk to my seat in the back of the class. Mr. Banner is the only teacher who openly exploits my flaws aloud and to the whole class. All the other teachers just stare or shake their heads, but not him. I often wondered why he never got in trouble, but then I remembered that he is one of Charlie's fishing buddies. With a grimace, I wait for the rest of the class to file in.

I'm too busy staring at the wall to notice her until she's in front of me, clearing her throat. I jump slightly and look up, swallowing down a groan. Lauren Whitaker or Miss Bitch as I call her. She never physically attacked, but her verbal attacks were just as bad. I sigh.

"Yes, Miss Bitch, how may I not help you today?" I ask her innocently. I hear a few snorts and look around at the rest of the class. Even Professor Dickhead was here. She glares at me and I look down and back up before answering. "If you keep frowning like that, you're going to get a wrinkle worse than your mom when she saw your ugly face," I tell her and hear a covered up laugh. With a sneer, she turns and walks up to Sir Dick-licker and whispers something in his ear. He smirks at her, nods, and she sits down, a smug smile on her face. As Banner is about to speak, there is a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is," he murmurs, opening the door. In walks the bronze haired god from earlier. "Ah, Mr. Cullen, I presume?" He asks. "Well, let's see, why don't you take a seat in the back there next to that thing in the black shirt," he motions to me and I look out the window. I hate new kids. I ignore his approach and stare as he sits down, waiting for Mr. Gay-man continues.

"As I was saying, it is so unpleasant seeing you Miss…Oh, now what is your name again?" He asks me. I look up at him and he's smirking. "Oh, wait…Now I remember! It's I'm-a-dirty-tramp-who-made-my-mother-leave-me, right?" He laughs, as does the rest of the class. I lay my head down onto my folded hands and sigh. "Oh, one more thing," he says. "I heard you were once again bad and skipped first period again. Late night working the corner, I assume," he drawls and I almost puke. "So, for that you get to go stand in the corner." My head jerks up at his words and he is smiling again. The corner he is talking about drips from the ceiling and smells like death. I don't move, torn.

"Now, Isabella!" He barks out at me, making me flinch. He glares at me for a few moments before I begin to stand up. He comes over to me, yelling in my ear. "You worthless little whore! Is this why Mommy left you? Because she realized what a worthless skank her daughter was? Didn't Mommy tell you? She never wanted you!" At that, I look up at him, shaking my head.

"You're wrong!" I yell back, my voice breaking. The class gasps and I place my hand over my mouth.

"Did you just talk back to me, Isabella?" He asks, his voice soft. He grabs me by the hair and I cry out. "I said, did you just talk back to me?" He yells and I whimper. With a grunt he tosses me backwards, making me stumble and fall. I land on my bruised ribs and cry out, making him laugh. I look up at him and glare. He kneels down and I spit in his face. "You little bitch," he says, his jaw clenching.

I knew I was in deep shit. I didn't see the hand coming until I felt a stinging across my cheek. I let out a sob and someone throws a box of tissues at me.

"Got an issue? Here's a tissue!" I hear one of the football players call out, making everyone laugh. I feel a new set of eyes on me and look up at the new kid, his back rigid as he stares at me. There is a black rage in his eyes, along with something I can describe.

Banner grabs me by the hair again and yanks me to my feet, shoving me towards the door.

"Out of my classroom, now!" He says and I grab my things and limp out, with the class laughing at my shame. "And don't come back!"

"I don't plan on it!" I yell back at him, making the class go quiet. Slamming the door, I limp away from the room, waiting until I am far enough away to lean against a wall and sink down to the floor, crying. I cried for my best friend, myself, I even cried for my mom despite what happened. Hearing footsteps, I wipe my tears away, sniffling. I see the big guy from earlier coming around the corner and see him look around before spotting me. He comes my way and I stand up, preparing to run. When he gets too close, I turn to make a run for it, but his surprisingly cold hands wrap around my waist. I scream.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. You don't need to be afraid of me, I promise." His voice is deep, but calming. I was still trying to get out of his hold, but his grip was making me cold and shaky. My vision was going fuzzy and I could hear my heartbeat. A shriek nearby brought me back.

"Emmett, put her down! She can't breathe!"

"Alice?" I gasp. I felt myself being lowered to the floor and didn't hesitate in lurching to my feet, putting some distance between me and the big guy, I assumed is named Emmett. He looked guilty and Alice looked horror struck. While I gasped for breath, I heard more footsteps. I turn my head slightly and see the rest of the gang from earlier. "Oh, great," I croak. "Just what I need, more people to thrash me around." For some reason, this family made me feels brave and it scared the hell out of me. "What do you want with me?"

"How can you say that, Bella? We just want to help you." Alice sounds hurt but I know better.

"If I needed your help I would ask. I am absolutely, most definitely, **fine**, okay? How can you not comprehend that? I have been taking care of myself since I was a kid. I didn't need someone than and I don't need anyone now. So, do yourself a favor and back the fuck off!" By now, I was yelling and my voice kept breaking. I turned away from them slightly and closed my eyes, trying to slow down my heart. I thought I was doing a good job until I felt the familiar ache in my body and the faint tremor in my hand.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard someone ask, but the sound is muted.

"Shit," I gasp as I fall to my knees, panting. I felt like I would either puke or pass out, and neither would be good right now. I felt them come towards me and I groan. "Don't touch me. I'll be fine, this happens a lot." I swallow and take another breath. I felt someone grab me by the waist and I cry out in pain as they touch my ribs. I pull away from them and into a standing position before I try to run away. I go out of the closest door, which lead out to the main quad.

As soon as I hit the fresh air, I slow down enough to take a few breaths. I wince at each one and lift up my shirt, seeing the bruises. I had a cracked rib, but couldn't tell which one it was. Wincing, I turn and walk back inside, going to the music room to wait for my last class. Since I am ahead in all my class, they let me get away with having only four classes this semester. I heard the bell ring and realize that I am going to be late if I don't get up.

I make my way towards the building and belatedly notice that I am now two minutes late. Mrs. Rhoads was going to kill me. I had missed first period, and now I am late to my last. I get to the door right as she is about to close it, out of breath and in pain.

"Bella, I believe this is your first time being late to my class. I will let it slide, but only this once, alright?" She asks and I nod.

"Yes, Mrs. Rhoads," I say and limp over to the piano, feeling eyes on me the entire time.

"Aww, did somebody hurt the little freak?" I hear someone call out. "Why don't you go home and cry to your Mommy?" A few laughs answer him and I hold back tears.

"Kyle," Mrs. Rhoads says," that is enough." I sit at the chair and notice someone is sitting next to me. I look up and see the bronze god from class. He looks at me and I cower away. He looks confused and writes something down on a sheet of paper, sliding it to me.

(Bella _italicized_, Edward **bold**)

**Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. Are you alright? Did I do something to upset you?**

I read the note and scoff.

_Why do you care?_

I pass it back to him and his shock is evident.

**Why wouldn't I care? You're hurting and I only want to help.**

_I don't need your help. You don't even know me…_

As he was reading the note, Mrs. Rhoads came by to hand us our homework assignments from the other day and saw the note.

"Bella, what is this?" She asks and I look away.

"Why do you care?" I mumble loud enough for her to hear.

"I care because you're usually one of my best students. But, you skipped my first class, left in the middle of Mr. Banners, and are passing hostile notes to a new student. What is wrong, Bella? Should I call Charlie?"

"_NO_!" I yell, shocking her. "I, I mean…No, please, don't." I beg quietly. She looks concerned and nods, placing a hand on mine gently, giving it a light squeeze. I try to smile back, but place a hand around my waist, swallowing down a throb of pain.

"Are you alright, Bella?" She asks and I glare.

"Will you people please stop asking if I am alright? I am perfectly fine. I don't need anyone to ask if I am okay, nor do I need anyone breathing down my damned neck. I fell earlier and cracked my rib, but I have it bandaged and I will be fine, alright? I have not been having a good day and I really don't want any more psychotic treatment…" Mrs. Rhoads nods and turns away to start the class.

After a little while, she came back over and slipped me a lollipop, which I smiled faintly at. I remember that today's class is lengthened by forty-five minutes due to a day we missed two weeks ago, and I smile. I remember the hell Charlie gave me when I told him, and I earned a slap to the face, but he had to let me, in order to keep up appearances. I was secretly pleased, but knew that all hell would break loose when I got home. My thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Rhoads spoke up.

"Does anyone have a piece that they would like to share with us?" She looks at each of us and I briefly raise my hand, a warm feeling starting to burn in me. "Yes, Bella?" She asks.

"I would like to play something I've been working on, if it would be alright," I ask and she nods, a smile on her face. I knew everyone would be pissed at me, but I wanted to show Edward that I didn't need someone to help me, even thought a part of me desperately wanted one.

"Very well. If everyone would make their way to the auditorium so that we can experience the music in better attitude," she says and we make our way to the auditorium.

After we get there, and everyone is seated, I take my seat at the piano on stage, turning slightly towards them so that they could see I had no sheet music in front of me. "This is a piece I like to call _River Flows in You_," I say and turn back to the keys. Taking a deep breath, and pushing the pain to the back of my mind, I begin to play. My fingers flow effortlessly over the keys as the notes from last night fill my head. As each second passed, the song became more exquisite. I heard a couple gasps and smiled faintly, turning it up a notch.

The music filled and consumed me, swirling around me. But with the pleasure of playing, there came sadness. As the notes began to drift, I felt alone and vulnerable. The song was supposed to show a fight and how someone overcame their obstacles, coming out on top. The room began to fill up as more and more people entered the auditorium. People may hate me, but when I played, they always seemed to forget for a moment who I was. And as the last note filled the air, poignant silence resulted before people were applauding.

I look out at the different smiling faces and see one in the front row that shocks me: Tanya. She motions to me and I walk to her, my guard going up.

"Yes?" I ask. She forces a smile at having to talk to me, but there is both excitement and a calculating look in her eyes.

"I want you to come play at my family's reunion in a couple months. My father will pay you a thousand dollars for the entire event. Deal?" She has a secretive smile on her face but I swallow and nod.

"Sure, I guess…" I reply and she nods, turning to her friends to tell them something. They all giggle and I sigh, wincing again. The pain comes back full force and Mrs. Rhoads comes up to me.

"Care to enchant us once again?" She practically begs. I sigh, but nod.

It didn't matter if I played for Tanya's family, or if they liked my music. I am still the girl they can't stand, the girl they attack. I sit at the keys again and the room goes silent. I think for a few seconds before knowing what I want to play. I started to play and thought of my mom. I wanted her to be proud of me, but I never measured up in her eyes. I felt tears forming and swallowed the lump in my throat as I play, unable to hold back the single tear that falls onto the keys.

"Why is she crying? An angel like that shouldn't cry. Maybe it is the music…" A velvet voice whispered and I held back more tears, still playing. I was no angel, not even close. At long last, the song came to its end. As it did, the doors burst open and an angry voice I know all too well rings out.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What are you doing here? You had me worried sick!" I flinch and swallow hard. I look at his aged face, see the new wrinkles and gray hairs on his head. At 45, Charles Earl Swan was an intimidating figure. His voice reverberates off the walls and I manage to get up without tripping and scurry over to him.

"Dad, I…I told you I had to stay late today, remember?" I ask quietly. I can smell the alcohol from where I stand and feel fear sinking in the pit of my stomach. He glares at me and his eyes are bloodshot. I see Banner's sick smirk out of the corner of my eye and know he told him what happened in class today.

"Get in that car, right now," he says in his deathly calm voice. I don't hesitate, leaving ahead of him without a glance behind me.

When I get into the car, Charlie's forehead has a vein popping out and his skin is a sickly purplish color that I didn't like at all. I. Am. In. Deep. Shit.

I immediately know I am in for a long night and stay silent the entire way. When we pull up he gets out of the car and comes around to my side, grabbing me. I try to pull away but he punches me in the head and I gladly welcome the black waters of unconsciousness.

**So…Another Chapter Done. I Know My Faults When I Started Writing This Years Ago, But Hopefully I Can Make Up For It.**

**Read and Review Please! XOXO **


	3. Death is Easy

**Hey, Guys. So, Here Comes Chapter 3 OF This Rewrite. Yes, Some of the Old Dialogue Is The Same, But I Am Revising Everything And Cleaning Things Up A Bit So That This Will Be More…Tolerable. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Only This Idea.**

**Chapter 3 – Death is Easy**

**BPOV**

Sometime later, I start to come to out of the darkness. As soon as I am sure that I am not alone, I force myself not to react, hoping he will not see that I have awakened. Should know better than to believe that, though.

"I know you're awake, you bitch," he slurs from nearby. I feel my body freeze in fear and I swallow nervously. _Shit_. I feel him getting up and walking over, well more like stumbling, to where I lay. He grabs me by the hair, yanking my head up. I open my eyes as tears spring in them. He drops me and I try to move my hands, but can't. I look up and see that I am handcuffed to his bedpost. Swallowing again, the chill of the room makes me shiver, also realizing that I am once again naked, and completely at his mercy.

"Please, d-don't do this…Dad, I'm sorry for whatever I did, just please, don't," I beg, tears spilling over my cheeks, not even caring. His face hardens and his eyes glow with rage. And that's when I know, I'm going to die.

**WARNING: RATED M PART**

"Don't you _ever _dare look me in the eyes, you dirty tramp!" He yells, picking his belt up from the floor and striking me across the stomach with it. I screech in pain. Taking this as a triumph, he smiles and brings it down on me again, and again, faster and faster. I don't know how long the torture continued but, by the time he finished, my stomach was bruised and bleeding.

Biting back more tears, I close my eyes, knowing he is nowhere near being done with me. He drops the belt and walks out of the room, making me open my eyes in confusion…and fear. I count the seconds, which turn into minutes, my fear rising with each one. Finally, after almost ten minutes, he comes back, carrying a bottle of some sort of liquid. The smell is familiar but I cannot place it.

With a vicious smile, he sets the bottle down and shackles my feet to the bed, effectively keeping me in place. I start to struggle, fearing what comes next. I know that, no matter how much I scream, no one will hear me. He reaches over to open the bottle and holds it above my stomach, smiling. I shake my head.

"No, Char—I mean Dad…Please, don't, whatever it is, no…_Wait_, Dad, _NOOO_!" I scream in agony as he pours the liquid, which I now know is hydrogen peroxide, onto my stomach, making my wounds sizzle and sting. His laugh rings in my ears and it sickens me. I gulp down the bile rising in my throat as I hold back more cries. It would only make him happier. The pain makes my vision goes fuzzy and I begin to fight off unconsciousness. Without warning, he splashes the rest of the bottle in my face, causing me to yell again as I try to shake the liquid off my face and blink it out of my eyes. Not being able to hold it back anymore, I lean to the right and vomit all over the floor, coughing.

"You filthy tramp!" He yells, pushing me back onto the bed and backhanding me across the face. The taste of vomit is fresh in my mind, and now the taste of blood is mixed in. He grabs my face and leans in close to me. "You're going to pay for that," he threatens, standing up and removing his shirt. I barely notice what he's doing until he lies beside me on the bed and strokes my face gently. My eyes fly open, despite their pain and through the haze, and I see how gentle his face appears to be. My suspicion is evident, as well as shock. He wipes away my tears and kisses my forehead gently.

_Why is he doing this? What is he planning? _ My mind is screaming for answers, none of which my body is capable of bringing forth. He moves so he is leaning over my body, still stroking down my body softly. He kisses down my neck and I stiffen helplessly.

"You are mine, Isabella," he whispers. "No one will want you. You're worthless and filthy. I heard what you did to Ted this morning, Isabella," he says sternly and I open my eyes, swallowing.

"I-I can explain," I begin but he shushes me.

"There is no need," he whispers. "I know what happened. And someone must be punished," he says loudly and I flinch. "You know who that is?" He asks. I shake my head. "You." And with that he rams himself into me, causing me to cry out in pain. He takes the opening and plunges his tongue deep into my mouth, groaning in pleasure.

He starts thrusting harder and faster, grabbing my already bruised hips, causing me to cry out in pain, which makes him only go harder. A ringing starts in my ears and I grab the chain to hold back more screams. I feel him tightening and he cries out as he comes inside me. My eyes fly open in shock and disgust. He shivers and pulls out of me, getting off the bed and grabbing some things to go shower and change into. He reaches into a drawer and throws a little bag at me. I look at it and inside are two little blue pills. A wave of nausea hits me. _He gave me 'the morning-after' pills_.

**RATED M PART…OVER **

He turns around and undoes the handcuffs, grabbing the little bag and yanking me up off the bed. He throws my clothes at me and marches me into my room, whilst I struggle to remain conscious.

"Take that first thing in the morning," he orders and I can only nod. He grunts and turns away, slamming the door closed behind him. I barely flinch, dropping my clothes on the floor and taking a single step before my vision goes spotty and the room spins. I reach out for anything, but I feel a whoosh of air and a single stab of pain before nothing.

**oOo**

When I wake up, my room is dark. I sit up, putting a hand to my head and feeling it gently. My body is aching and I feel lightheaded but I force myself to stand, swaying as I do so. My eyes feel like someone poured acid in them and it is hard to see clearly. I swallow, grimacing at the taste in my mouth. I can still feel his hands on me as he came, and it makes me sick. I look down at my stomach and shudder at the scars I know I will have. A sob builds up in my throat and I instinctively cover my mouth.

I wonder what my mother would say if she knew what her leaving had caused. Would she even care? I don't remember what exactly I did to make her leave, but I know it must have been bad. Why else would she leave me alone? I can't even remember what she looks like. Anger filled me then and a faint tremor runs through my body. She abandoned her daughter to a man who was a monster. What kind of person does that?

Still shaking, I look at the clock and see that it is 4:37 am. Behind it, I see the old calendar I barely used anymore, except to mark my monthly cycles or something for school. I look at the date. Wednesday, November 18. A sigh goes through me and I faintly hear the shower being turned on. My head turns in that direction and I momentarily forget the pain as my gaze focuses on where he is. I close my eyes and imagine what the sight would be, picturing him standing in the warm spray, smirking cruelly because he knows I won't have warm water to shower with. Bastard. Gritting my teeth I imagine the look on his face if the water suddenly became blistering hot, his complete look of shock, his surprised cry.

A breeze runs over my skin and I open my eyes. Something shifts and I hear his shout of surprise from down here. I gasp, suddenly feeling even colder as a shudder goes through me. _What the hell was that?_

Shaking it off, I limp over to my closet, digging out some clothes to wear. I decide on black sweats, a dark red long-sleeved shirt, a black tank top for underneath, and my black hoodie. I grab out a pair of panties and a matching bra and patiently wait for Charlie to finish his shower and leave the house before getting up from my spot on the bed. I grab a towel and make my way to the bathroom, my body screaming for me to stop.

Once in the bathroom, I turn the now-cold water on and step into the spray. I let the water run over my body, flinching slightly as it brushes across the cuts on my stomach. I grab my body wash and wash my body gingerly, grimacing at the burn. I watch dried and matted blood go down the drain, running my hands across my bruises. Underneath the black and blue, my skin is paler than anyone I know. I'm skinny too. My ribs stick out, as do my hip bones. I'm disgusting.

When I get out a few minutes later, I dry my hair and brush it out. I reach under the sink and grab my first aid kit, pulling out bandages, ointment, and cover up. I rub ointment on my stomach, followed by some bandages. When I finish that, I look up and jump at my face. More specifically, my eyes. They're bloodshot and irritated around the lids. There are bags under them and my cheeks are sunken in. I sigh, grabbing some eye drops for the redness. I fix my face as best as I can and turn to walk back into my room so I can get dressed.

When I finish with that, I sit on my bed, wondering what my life could have been like if Renee had stayed. Would Charlie have loved me? Would people still hate me? Sighing, I look at the clock seeing that it is almost 7:00. I get up and take the pills Charlie gave me before deciding that I can go get the work I missed yesterday, as well as take the test from Banner's.

**oOo**

After walking the 7 miles to school, and almost passing out from the exertion, I can't help but feel so alone. Even though I have been taking care of myself since I was a kid, sometimes I wish I had someone, anyone, to help me. Shaking my head, I know that I wouldn't want anyone to be tainted by the demons of my past. I lean against the back of the bench I am currently sitting on and cough, making me wince in pain. My throat is still raw from puking last night and the agitation makes breathing hurt.

I lean forward and try to take a cleansing breath, putting a hand on my stomach to ease the pain.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, are you okay?" I look up bleary eyed to see Alice running towards me, concern lacing her features. She sits next to me and I nod, still trying to breathe. "I've been so worried about you. When your dad made you leave yesterday, I wanted to make sure you were okay." I nod and grit my teeth.

"I'm fine," I say, the lie coming easily. "I forgot to put gas in my car so I had to walk to school. I've got a bit of a cold," I say and she nods. I look down, swallowing harshly and trying not to grimace. Just as she was about to speak, a booming voice came from right behind me.

"Alice, is she okay? What hap—" his voice stopped short because I shrieked and lurched up off the bench, trying to make a run for it, tripping on a sidewalk ledge. I land on my stomach, sending stabbing pains through me. I gasp in a choked breath of air and bite my lip to keep the tears and cries of pain at bay. A pair of cold arms wraps around my waist and pulls me up so I am standing. I sway and look at Alice, her concern evident. Behind her is Emmett whose face is shocked. He meets my gaze and he cracks a smile. "So, you're a bit of a klutz I see," he comments, laughing softly.

Biting my lip, I step away from Alice and limp over to my bag, picking it up gently and grimacing as the movement tugs at the wounds on my stomach.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Alice asks. I meet her gaze. "If you did, our adopted father is a doctor. He could take a look…"

"No!" I say a bit too loudly. She stops and her jaw drops. "I mean, no…I-I wouldn't want to put anyone in a position that they feel obligated to fix, when I am sure that there are more important things they must have to do," I explain and she cocks her head to the side.

"Bella, I promise it is no big deal." She smiles at me and I shake my head. "Alright," she says. "Why are you here so early?" She asks and I bite my lip, shrugging.

"Just, reasons," I answer lamely. She frowns, not liking my answer but too nice to comment on it. "I gotta go," I say, stepping around her and limping off towards the main building, hers and Emmett's eyes on me.

I manage to make it into Ms. Rhoads' classroom before collapsing into a desk, much to her shock.

"Bella, are you alright?" She asks, coming over to me. I nod, gasping for breath quietly.

"I fell down this morning, but I am fine," I answer her quietly. She nods, still concerned.

"Why are you here so early?" She asks.

"To get that test I missed yesterday," I tell her and she nods, grabbing it from a stack of papers on her desk. She walks over to me, placing it on my desk.

"30 minutes," she says and I nod, grabbing a pen out of my bag and starting. Within in 15 minutes, I had the test finished and handed it in to her. She smiles at me and I take my seat at the back of the class. I pull out my notebook and draw aimlessly on the cover, waiting for the others to file in. I wondered if Alice would be in my first period, and immediately chastised myself for hoping she is.

Then, when there is five minutes left until the bell rings, people start coming in. I hear the seat next to me scraping against the floor and look up into Alice's topaz eyes. My jaw drops.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I ask, looking around in fear. I see the hateful glares of everyone else, and even a few jealous ones, and swallow. I hear the chair to my left moving and look up. Sitting to my left is none other than Edward Cullen. My heart does a small flip as he takes out his notebook, pen, and looks over at me, smiling. I swallow and look down, biting my lip.

"Sitting next to you, Bella," Alice says. I try not to panic, but the increasing stares and hostility in each one is making it near impossible. She glances at the other kids and sighs. "Look," she says quietly because Mrs. Rhoads is writing on the board. "We don't care what they think or say about us. We want to be your friends. You keep pushing us away and it hurts, Bella. If you really don't want us to be nice to you, we can leave," she says, motioning to Edward to get up.

"N-No," I say quickly, grabbing her wrist. The movement shocks me and I let her go. "Please, stay. I'm sorry. I…It's just that the last time someone sat with me…We became friends. And something bad happened to him," I end sadly, a lump in my throat. The memory floods my mind and am only brought back to reality by Alice touching my hand gently.

"What happened?" She asks softly. I look up at her and see that Mrs. Rhoads isn't paying us any attention. Sighing, and letting a single tear run down my face, I shake my head at her.

"I can't tell you…At least not yet." She sighs and shakes her head and I can tell she's irritated but I try not to let that bother me.

When class ends, she is up and out of her seat before I can apologize. Sighing, I feel like I just lost Jacob all over again. I get up and make my way out of the class when Edward catches up with me. I jump and try not to wince.

"Yes?" I ask quietly, holding my notebook to my chest. His proximity is staggering and I can't help but swallow nervously.

"Don't worry about Alice," he says and I frown. "She just really wants to help you." He makes this face as if he can't understand why and I swallow again, biting my lip.

"You don't have to pretend to be nice to me, Cullen," I tell him and he raises an eyebrow. "You obviously can't stand me, and for some godforsaken reason, I wish you were different than everyone else. But, you're not," I finish, turning around and limping towards Art, leaving him dumbstruck.

I enter the Art room and find Alice is already situated. She ignores me when I walk by and I try not to let on how miserable that makes me. With a sigh, I sit down at my easel and take off my things, turning to grab my paint set when a shadow falls over me. Stiffening, I turn slightly. Shana, one of Tanya's followers, is glaring at me.

"Y-Yes?" I stammer.

"You're in my way, bitch," she sneers and I flinch, moving to get up. She walks around me and I sit down. Within moments, I feel something cold being poured on my head. Shrieking, I jump up, spinning to see Shana with a tub of red paint, smiling. "Oops," she says, feigning concern. Mrs. Whitman comes over and looks at us. The whole class is staring, including Alice and the blonde girl from yesterday, and I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Miss Taylor, Miss Swan…What happened?" She asks and I look down, biting my lip.

"I accidentally tripped with the paint and it went all over her," Shana lies.

"Was that what happened?" Mrs. Whitman asks. I look up, feeling Alice's eyes on me as I reply.

"Yes," I lie back, swallowing and wiping away some of the paint. I hear a snicker and then six or seven people burst out laughing. I look up at them and see even Shana holding back her laughter. Mrs. Whitman covers her mouth with a hand, but I still see her smile from behind it.

Not caring, I grab my bag and run out of the room, the sound of their laughter like daggers in my heart. I trip once I exit the doors and fall down, a sob escaping. I felt someone coming up behind me, but before I could turn around, a cloth covered my mouth and nose. I breathe in to scream and my vision goes fuzzy before I lose consciousness.

**oOo**

When I wake up, I can tell some time has passed. I place a hand on my head, feeling it throb. I open my eyes and see I am in a strange room. It looks to be a small hotel room. Next to the bed I am on is a small nightstand and across the room are a door and a small TV. I hear footsteps and close my eyes, praying whoever it is won't kill me.

"I know you're awake, sweetheart," a man's voice says. I stiffen slightly as I immediately realize that it isn't Charlie's, Mr. Banner's; or even Mike or Tyler. Opening my eyes, I see a blonde haired man setting down a glass of water. I resist drinking it. His long hair is tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. But what I notice, that terrifies me, is that he is shirtless. He was pure muscle and his pale skin reminds me faintly of Alice and Edward, but they're not here. Stiffening, I wonder where _here _is. The man is looking at me with a purely animalistic gaze, making me shiver.

"Wh-Where am I?" I ask, fighting panic. He looks at me with what appears to be pity.

"My sweet dear, I saw how unhappy you were and I decided to rescue you. You smell divine by the way," he adds with a smile. "I'm James." He comes over to me and I close my eyes, expecting a blow to the face. Instead, I feel the bed shift as he sits down beside me, stroking my face. I open my eyes again and see him pick up the glass of water, handing it to me. I shake my head and his eyes harden. "Drink," he commands. I sip at the refreshment and he smiles.

I sit upright and he moves back a smidgen. "This is my apartment," he adds, gesturing around him.

"You didn't answer my question," I reply, wrapping my arms around my waist gently. "My father will be looking for me, as will my friends. They'll have a search party out there for me." I whisper to him. He looks at me in disbelief before sighing.

"Do you want to go back, Bella?" He asks. I reel. Since Renee left, no one had ever asked me when I wanted. Looking down, I bite my lip. A cold, yet gentle finger pushes my chin back up. For a kidnapper, he seems nice. "Bella, do you want to go back?" I swallow and don't answer. "You can if you wish. There is a set of keys on the table outside the door and a car in the parking lot. There is also a map. I'm not making you stay here," he says softly.

"Where is here?" I ask for the third time. He sighs.

"Arizona," he replies and my eyes widen. Before I can reply, his lips are on mine and they aren't the cold, hard ones of Charlie. These are soft and determined. But, this is all too familiar and my heart starts to race as his hands roam over my body. I wrench my head away from him, trying to get away, when he grabs me around the waist, effectively making me lose my breath in pain.

**RATED M PART**

Pulling me back onto the bed, he kisses me with intent, his hand going up my shirt to feel my breast. He kisses down my neck, sucking on it. I squeeze my eyes shut as bile rises in my throat. He moans in pleasure as he grinds against me, his erection pressing into my thigh. I swallow against the nausea and look for something to use. I see an ashtray and reach for it, my fingertips brushing against it. Grimacing in pain, I stretch and grab it, bringing it down on his head with such force, it ricochets and falls on my chest. With a grunt, and the sound of breaking glass, he slumps on top of me.

**RATED M PART OVER **

Gasping, I shove him off of me and bolt for the door, momentarily forgetting about the pain in my abdomen and leg. I grab the keys off the table and run out of the apartment, down the stairwell, and outside. The bright sun makes me cringe and cry out. Being brought up in the shadows makes the light that much more painful.

Covering my eyes, I make my way to the parking lot and press a button on the key, which makes a gorgeous Ferrari light up. My eyes widen and I quickly jog over to the car, opening the door and getting in. I start the ignition and back the car out of its space, not caring where I go, as long as I get away.

I drive for a little while before I realize that I could just leave. I could start over, be someone else. Have a different life. My heart races as I pull into a small gas station. Charlie doesn't know where I am, no one does. I'm free. Biting my lip, I know that I have nowhere else to go but back to Charlie. I have nothing here more than there. At least there I have a place to stay. Here, I'm homeless. Sighing, I step out of the car and walk into the station, scaring a blonde haired vixen at the counter. She gasps and I walk over to her.

"Um, how may I help you darling?" She asks. I give her a small smile and lean onto the counter gently.

"I was wondering if there was any way that you might know a Renee Dwyer," I say and she gasps.

"Renee? What do you want with Renee? She hasn't done anything wrong, I swear," she pleads as her voice rises slightly.

"I wanted to see her because I think she has a daughter," I lie. Her eyes widen.

"But…Renee, she…Oh goodness I am going to strangle that woman!" She explodes, making me jump. "Sorry. When Renee came to us some years ago, she had said that both her daughter and husband had been killed in a car accident. She said she needed a change…It was a lie, wasn't it?" She asks when she sees my arctic expression. I nod.

"She left her husband and daughter twelve, almost thirteen, years ago. Her daughter was only five years old. She heard their conversation. Renee said that she couldn't handle it anymore and walked out, oblivious to the shattered daughter and broken husband she'd left behind." I look up at the woman again with tears in my eyes. "Her daughter woke up every morning, hating each moment. She was miserable for years. She didn't want her daughter."

"Do you want me to call her and have her come down?" She asks, looking as if she wanted to kill Renee. I shake my head.

"No. I just wanted to see if she still lived here, which obviously she does. I'll be going now, though." I give her a small smile and turn around.

"Hey," she calls, and I stop, turning to look at her. "Whatever happened to her daughter?" She asks and I sigh.

"She killed herself."

I exit the gas station and get into the car after putting some gas in it with a credit card I found. I drive for a little longer before stopping and asking someone the date. I knew Charlie was going to kill me, and strangely, I didn't care anymore. Let him do his worst. Today is Sunday, November 22. I had been gone for four days, and now I would be gone for another three just to get back. This was not going to be good…

**oOo**

Two days later, bleary-eyed and cotton-mouthed, I pull up the street where we live. I see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway and swallow hard. "Time to face the music," I sigh, turning off the ignition and slowly getting out of the car. My legs feel like lead and my heart is pounding. I faintly hear the TV blaring from inside and am confused. Charlie doesn't watch TV anymore. Mustering up all my courage, I open the unlocked door, and close it behind me, feeling somewhat alien in this house.

I walk around the corner and see him sitting in his chair, a dozen beer cans lying around. He looks up at me and his jaw drops. Turning off the TV, he gets up and comes over to me, forcing me to back up out of habit. He grabs me and I stiffen, until he buries his face in my hair and sobs.

"Ch-Dad?" I ask, almost slipping. He lets me go after a few minutes and kisses my forehead.

"I thought I had lost you, like your mother," he says, his voice breaking. I feel his fury starting to ignite behind the sadness and I swallow nervously. "Some Alice Cullen came here, looking for you. She said you disappeared from school," with each word, his hand tightens on my hair, causing me to cringe. "Where…were…you?" He demands softly.

"D-Dad, please…I can explain," I begin but he slaps me across the face. He grabs me by the head and screams at me.

"_Do you really think you can just walk away from me?! Huh?! Do you?_" He's shaking me now and I can feel the heat of his breath on my face. I feel tears pool in my eyes and squeeze them shut.

"I-I'm sorry!" I cry out and he slams me against the wall, knocking my head. Black dots swarm in my vision and I choke back a groan of pain.

"Don't you _ever _try to leave me again!" He screams and I see a crazed look in his eyes, a look I had never seen before. He grabs me by the hair and throws me over the couch, my legs hanging off the arm rest. He comes up behind me and rips off the sweats I still have on, holding me down as he plunges inside me.

**RATED M PART**

I scream as he thrusts impossibly deeper within me, grabbing onto the cushions. He slaps my ass and continues pounding into me, grunting with each thrust.

"You…are…mine…" he says, accentuating each word with a thrust. He grabs my hair and pulls my head back, causing me to cry out in pain. Tears run down my face as he fucks me harder and harder. When he's close, he grabs me by the hips and squeezes. I bite my lip as hard as I can to hold back the cries. He pulls out as he comes, groaning deeply. I lay there limply, shaking. He pulls my sweats back up and grabs me, turning me around. Backhanding me, he drags me upstairs.

**RATED M PART OVER?**

Tossing me onto his bed, he rips off my shirt and bra, exposing my almost-healed cuts and bruises.

"Lie on your stomach, Isabella," he commands and I do so. He brushes my hair off my back and stands back. I wait in tense fear for the strike. I wait so long I almost think he has gone away. I was wrong.

The sting of the belt makes me scream in pain and he does it again, and again. I look at the bedpost and clutch to the blankets.

"Start counting," he says and I turn to look at him. He slaps me. "Don't look at me!" He yells and I flinch. "Count," he says again and I feel the sting of the belt.

"One," I whisper. He brings it down again. "Two." I let the tears fall freely now, cursing myself. "Three," I cry out.

"Louder," he demands, swinging down again.

"Four," I choke out. "Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten…Eleven…Twelve…Thirt een…Fourteen…" We continue like this for some time before he drops the belt and grabs me by the arm, shoving me towards the door.

"Go," he says and I do, my body begging me not to.

I collapse onto my small bed, crying. The world is a horrible place and there is nothing worth living for. I hold back sobs so he doesn't come in, making my body shake vigorously. I feel my body throbbing in agony and my heart starts to race. My breathing becomes shallow and I look at the clock, seeing that at least a few hours have passed since I came in here. The numbers 3:24 swarm my vision and I lean over, grabbing my little box of friends.

The silver gleam of each of them makes me smile gently. I pick up one of them and look at it in the moonlight. New tears fill my eyes, and I take a shaky breath before putting the box on the bed and slashing down on my wrist. Blood starts oozing from the cut and I smile in relief. I laugh to myself and do it again, watching the ruby liquid dripping down my naked arm. I sit like that for what feels like forever, just watching the blood drip down my arm.

I stop when I hear Charlie showering. By now, there is a pool of blood on the floor and I am dizzy, but the pain has gone for now. When I hear his cruiser driving away, I thank whatever gods there are for my hindsight in parking the car I loaned down a little path and not in the driveway. I try to stand and pitch forward, just barely grabbing onto the bed frame.

Swallowing, I force myself to limp over to the bathroom and get into the shower, the cold water like mini knives stabbing my body. I'm sore in places I didn't think possible and just barely manage to move without injuring myself. I wash my body gingerly and feel the cuts and bruises on my back, wincing as moving hurts.

When I get out, I grab my toiletries bag and limp into my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I go to my closet and pull out black super skinny jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. I find a bra and pair of underwear and put them on, wincing at the pressure on my back. I don't bother trying to put anything on my back because I know it's pointless.

I do clean my wrist and wrap it back up, changing the bandages on my other wrist as well. I take two pain pills and finish getting dressed. I head into the bathroom to put cover up on my face and anywhere else that is visible before brushing out my hair and turning the light off.

Walking into the kitchen, I look for something I can steal that Charlie won't notice. I see a granola bar and, knowing it's been in here a while, take it and start eating as I walk outside and to the car. I get in and start the car up, knowing I won't be able to park at school. Grimacing, I begin the short drive to Hell. Today is Wednesday, November 25.

I park a few blocks away from school, along a dirt path that no one can see, and walk the rest of the way to school.

I see the two Cullen cars and my heart gives a small lurch of joy. But, I remember what happened last week and I swallow down the feeling. The pain meds are starting to kick in but just barely. I stand up a little straighter and I ignore them as I walk by them.

"Bella!" Alice calls and I keep walking. I hear her footsteps behind me and I sigh, stopping and turning around.

"Yes?" I ask and she stops, her jaw dropping at my appearance.

"Wh-What happened to you?" She whispers and I look down at what I am wearing. Everything is too loose on me and my skin is sickly pale. I look back up and she is now inspecting me.

"Nothing," I reply and I try to turn but she grabs my wrist, causing me to gasp in pain.

"You're hurt," she cries out and I look down to see my covered wrist. I swallow.

"I'm fine," I reply, sensing more people coming up to us. I look over her shoulder and see the entire crew. The blonde haired guy stiffens visibly as he gets near me, looking to be in extreme pain. The blonde girl looks me up and down, pity and something else in her eyes. Emmett and Edward look sad at my appearance and I hate the pity I know they are giving me.

"This is Rosalie," Alice says and she points to the blonde girl. "And Jasper," she says, pointing to the blonde guy. I nod, turning back to Alice. "Bella, where were you?" She asks and I swallow, shaking my head. "We went to your house and your dad…" she trails off and I can only imagine what she would say. "He looked so miserable, Bella. But, he also looked very angry beneath it. Is everything alright at home?" She asks and I nod. My throat is aching and I look for a water fountain, making my way to it. I am almost there when someone trips me. I fall onto my side and cough in pain. I am about to open my eyes when a kick in my back makes me scream. I look up at Mike and try to get up, only to have him kick me again.

"Leave her be!" I look up at Alice and see she has a murderous expression on her face. Mike laughs and kicks me again. She starts to come towards me and I shake my head.

"Al-Alice, don't!" I cry out and she looks at me. "I don't w-want you to get…" My words are cut off as I shriek in pain. I feel a burning in my arm and see the bone sticking out of it.

"Newton!" I hear a new voice speak and open my eyes as Edward is coming towards Mike and I. I shake my head at him but he keeps coming, shoving Mike back. Mike tries to attack but Tyler grabs him.

"Dude, come on. Coach is coming," he says and they back off, jogging into the building. I close my eyes and try to breathe in normally. The pain is back in full force and I hold my arm to my chest, forcing myself to sit up. Edward is kneeling in front of me, and the rest of the Cullens are running towards me.

"Are you alright?" He asks and I nod, forcing myself not to pass out. He looks down at my arm and tries to take it. I shrink back, shaking.

"Bella?" I hear a new voice and see the one called Rosalie standing behind Edward. She is looking at me with new eyes and I feel ashamed. I let a single tear escape before the pain is too much. I feel myself falling backwards and then, there is nothing.

**Well, Here is yet Another Rewritten Chapter Completed! I hope You Guys Enjoyed. More Coming Soon. **


	4. 13 Years is a Long Time

**Alright, well here is the Next Chapter in this Rewrite. I Hope You Guys Enjoy. And The Reason It takes So Long To Update Is Because I am Rewriting EVERYTHING And I Am Changing The Plot Up A Bit and Crossing Some t's and Dotting some I's. Anyways, Enjoy. ALSO: THE CULLENS ARE REGULAR VAMPIRES. YES, THEY CAN STILL GO OUT IN THE SUN, BUT THEY ACTUALLY HAVE FANGS! **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing except This Plot**

**Chapter 4 – 13 Years is a Long Time**

**BPOV**

(It is still Wednesday, November 25!) I felt like I was dying. There is no other explanation for the amount of pain I feel. My entire body aches from recent events. There was Charlie and Mike and Tyler, Tanya, James, and now whoever it messing with my arm.

"Jesus Christ!" I cry out, opening my eyes. "Will you lay off my arm; it only bends on damned way!" I look to my left and saw Alice and Edward standing against the wall, worry laced in their features. I groan again and look at the blonde man who is putting my arm in place. I pull it back and sit up, grimacing at the tear in my back. He looks at me, shocked and tries to reach for me. I instinctively cower back. He stops and I use the moment to jump off the bed and run to the opposite wall, keeping them all in my line of sight. "St-stay away from me," I tell him, fear seeping deep within me. He holds his hands up and comes closer to me.

"I must fix your arm or else it will not heal properly," he says and I look down at where the bone is still sticking out of my arm. Looking up at him, I grab my arm with my left hand and pull; the pain makes me nauseas but I pull until I can put the bone back in place, gasping for breath against the pain.

"Thanks, but I can do it myself," I tell him breathlessly. He gawks at me and I grab the bright colored tape and begin to wrap up my arm tight enough so that I can't move it, but loose enough so that the circulation was not cut off. I pull my sleeve down and look at him.

"Bella," he whispers. "Do you have any idea how badly you could have severed your nerves?" I scoff.

"I've done it before and nothing bad happened." He gives me a look of unease and I grit my teeth. "What is it with you people and staring at me? I get enough of it from school and I sure as hell don't need it from any of you." I half yelled. They each look down in shame. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a date with Destiny," I say sarcastically. The strange man steps in front of me. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I really would like to leave. I have things to do, people to see, and none of that includes you. Please," I beg. "I have to get home." The words taste bitter in my mouth and I grimace.

My body and arm are aching, as well as my back, but I can't show weakness.

"First," the man begins in a calm voice. "My name is Carlisle. Second," he says, stepping closer to me. "I want to ask you some questions, especially about what you meant a few moments ago about having done that before," he says, motioning to my arm. I grimace and look for my bag, walking over to it and digging out a small notebook. I flip through the pages until I find the right one.

"Not ankles, not legs, collarbones…Ah, arm," I say triumphantly, grabbing a pen and marking down a number. "That makes this 127. Huh," I say as I move to place it back in my bag. A cold hand grabs my wrist and I cringe, shying away from whoever grabbed me. I look up at Carlisle and see his face is pained. My body goes numb and I close my eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

He pulls the notebook out of my grasp and my heart races in fear. "No, you can't read that!" I beg. He opens it and flips through the pages, his shock evident. Alice and Edward stand behind him, looking at the pages, leaving the door open.

Without thinking, I lunge for the door, running down the hallway and to the stairs. I slip on the floor but manage to keep myself upright. I get outside and have just stopped for a breath when cold arms wrap around me tightly, causing me to scream.

"You did well, precious," James' voice whispers in my ear. "I told you not to go back, but you still did. No one can save you now. You belong to me!" He yells, dragging me away from the house. Everything is a blur and I scream.

"Alice! Edward! Help!" He strikes me across the face and I taste blood in my mouth. He tightens his grip on me, making it hard to breathe. Black dots swarm my vision and everything is blurring together. He stops suddenly, dropping me to the ground. My breath leaves me and I wrap my good arm around my stomach.

"No one can save you now," he whispers, pulling me up so I am standing. I look around and see a beautiful meadow.

"A beautiful place to die," I whisper and my head falls back. He shakes me, making it fall forward.

"No, not die," he whispers. He looks away and when he turns back, I start backing away from him. His face had changed, his eyes black with a red ring around it. His once beautiful face is now animalistic. I swallow and look for an escape. He grabs me and snarls, revealing a pair of perfectly white fangs. "Don't run, my princess. I am going to give you what you have always wanted: a release from this pain. My precious, Isobel," he whispers and I stiffen. "I have waited for you, for so long. Now, we can be together again," he says before biting down on my neck.

Screaming, I clutch at his back, struggling to remain standing. After a few seconds, however, I felt bliss. A soft sigh escapes me as my ears ring. If this was how it felt to die, I should have done it a long time ago. He tightens his hold on me and I let him, my head falling back as my body warms. But then, something approaches and he pulls back, letting me fall. Snarls are exchanged and I don't notice, drifting off into a glorious white light. What a nice way to die on the thirteenth year anniversary that your mother abandoned you.

_I am floating in a peaceful oblivion. Everything is sparkly. Beneath my closed eyes, I feel the bright sun shining down on me, bathing me in its warmth. I feel the grass under my fingers and smile. I smooth over the blades with tenderness, opening my eyes to see a gorgeous meadow. I sit up and look around, amazed at being pain free. I see something on the ground and get up to approach it. I gasp at the horror laid before me. There, lying in a pool of blood is a girl. No more than seventeen, she has long dark hair that hangs to her waist. Her eyes are open and lifeless, the iris a dull and lifeless brown. _

_I kneel beside her, her face familiar to me. With a start, I realize that she IS me. I gasp, shrinking back from the body. I can't be dead. I have so much to do in life, so many things I want to see and experience. I feel my neck and see blood on my fingers. Remembering, I feel cold suddenly, despite the sun. Where is Alice? My one friend left in this world. She tried to help me but I wouldn't let her. And now I am dead. _

"_No," I whisper, becoming angry. I had to live, to see Alice. Closing my eyes, I will myself to wake up. With a sigh I open my eyes, and the world falls into place._

Groaning, I place a hand on my neck. There is a faint scar but no bleeding. Sitting up, I fight the dizziness and look around me. It was still light outside and I am sitting in a meadow. I force myself to stand and to take a step. Satisfied that I am able to do that, I make my way in what I hope is the right direction. I walk for a few minutes before having to stop. The world is spinning and my arm is killing me. I feel a whoosh of air and look up, screaming.

"Bella, it's alright," Rosalie's voice says gently. I swallow and she steps towards me. "Let me take you to my father, alright?" She asks and I shake my head. "Please. You're hurting and you need something to eat. We can give you that," she says and I bite my lip. She comes over to me and holds out her arms. Not trusting her, I walk into them, letting her pick me up. "Close your eyes," she whispers and I do, burying my face in her shoulder. I feel momentary wind and press closer to her, grimacing in pain.

When we stop, I look up and see we're at the Cullen household. A magnificent house to say the least. She carries me inside and sets me down on the couch. Carlisle comes in and looks at me before grabbing a black medical bag and sitting next to me on the couch. He motions to my arm and I pull up the sleeve, wincing. He makes business of setting my arm properly before sitting back and looking at me.

"Thanks," I mumble and he gives me a sad smile. "C-Can someone give me a ride home? My dad will be wondering where I am," I say and he sighs.

"You technically are still in school for another hour," Alice says from the doorway. I look up at her and she smiles, bringing me a sandwich. "Eat," she says. I pick it up and tear a small piece off, nibbling at it. I finish a little less than a quarter of the sandwich before pushing it away.

"I'm full," I tell her and look away. I look down at my bloody shirt and cringe.

"Do you want to take a shower?" She asks and I nod. She helps me up and leads me upstairs and into a huge bathroom. I gasp. "You like?" She asks with a smile.

"It's so…big," I say and she laughs.

"Yea. Well, towels are in the cupboard and you can leave your clothes in the hamper. I will go get you some while we wash them, alright?" She asks and I nod. She leaves and I lock the door behind her, stripping off my clothes and wincing. I turn the shower on warm and step into the spray, making sure to keep my broken arm out of the water.

I wash my body gently, sighing at the warmth of the water. I get nauseas and turn towards the shower door, opening it and making it to the toilet as I vomit. My throat is ripped raw and I cough, wincing as the motion causes the rest of my body to tighten in pain. I look at the toilet and see blood. Swallowing, I flush the toilet and get back in the shower, rinsing out my mouth. When I finish, I turn the water off and grab a big white towel to dry off. I see a black bathrobe hanging up and put it on so that they don't see my bruises.

There is a knock at the door and I jump.

"Y-Yes?" I ask.

"I have your clothes," Alice says and I sigh, opening the door with shaky hands. She smiles at me and hands me a stack of clothes, along with a bra and underwear. I look at the top and see it is a spaghetti strap. Widening my eyes I shake my head at her.

"I can't wear that," I whisper, holding the garment with shaking hands. She frowns.

"Bella, it's no big deal. These are old clothes anyways. We don't mind," she says, misunderstanding. I shake my head.

"N-No…I have…a birthmark on my shoulder that I don't want anyone to see. Please, can I have a long sleeved shirt?" I beg and she sighs but nods.

When she returns, she hands me a gorgeous black shirt. I thank her and she leaves, letting me get dressed. I put the jeans and shirt on, noticing how even though they are the smallest size available, they still hang off my hips. I brush my hair and rinse my mouth with mouthwash before leaving the bathroom. I sigh, forcing a smile. I leave the bathroom and make my way downstairs.

When I get into the living room, there is only Alice and Carlisle. I swallow, wincing a bit and make my way over to them, sitting opposite them while having a view of the entire room.

"Bella," Carlisle begins.

"I need to go home," I say, interrupting him. He sighs.

"Bella, you need to talk to someone," he says and I shake my head.

"I don't need to talk to anyone about anything. So I get beat up at school and I don't have the best home life, but I am fine. Really," I plead with them, trying to get them to drop it. I couldn't have anyone else getting hurt because of me.

"You should tell your father what is happening at school, Bella. Are you sure?" He asks and I nod. "Very well. Alice, will you drive her home?" He asks and she nods. He gives me one last look and disappears up the stairs.

"Let's go." I look over and see Alice with her keys in hand, a hurt look on her face. I sigh and leave the house, giving it one last look.

When we're in the car, Alice doesn't speak. I glance at her in my peripheral but she stares ahead. When she pulls up to the house, I notice that the police cruiser isn't here, yet. I let out the breath I am holding in relief, looking over at Alice.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she says. I sigh.

"I don't know why you're so mad at me, but I am sorry," I tell her quietly. She sighs and looks over at me.

"I don't know what you're hiding, Bella. A part of me doesn't want to care. But, I know what it's like to feel like you have no way out. To feel like you're alone in the world. If that's what you want, we'll leave you alone. I hope you know what you're doing," she says and I swallow, giving her a smile and stepping out of the car.

I walk up the steps and go inside, closing the door behind me. I hear the car backing out of the driveway and driving away. I sigh, making my way into my room. I see the dried blood on the floor and grab floor cleaner and a brush, scrubbing the floor. I think about my best friend and wonder what he would say if he could see me now. Would I be a failure in his eyes too? A bitter laugh escapes and I wince as the action hurts my throat. Even though he is gone, I still miss him, every day that I know the horrible, disgusting truth about his death.

When I finish cleaning, I stand up gently, feeling dizzy and lightheaded. I set the brush and cleaner on the ground, trying to breathe normally. A bad feeling twists in my stomach and I shiver. Making my way over to the window, I move the old curtain so I can look outside. I notice a small butterfly on the windowsill and smile softly. It moves its wings a few times before taking flight once more. My eyes follow it with envy, as I too long to fly away from here and never return. I see headlights in the distance and my heart starts to race. I hope, and pray, that it isn't Charlie.

With my heart in my throat I watch as the dreaded blue and white police cruiser turns into the driveway. Charlie turns off the car and gets out, slamming the door. Although I am about fifteen feet off the ground and have the window closed, I still hear it. I wince as he looks up at my window, catching me watch him. Even from here, I can see he is seething. He smiles a menacing smile and starts walking towards the house. I run from the window, looking for a place to hide.

Without thinking, I dive under the bed, scooting as close to the wall as I possibly can, ignoring the pain in my body. I hear the front door open and close and close my eyes in terror.

"Isabella," he sings out softly, as if looking for a child. I swallow, praying he doesn't hear the sound of my heart beating. His thundering footsteps echo beneath me as he walks towards the staircase and up it. "Oh, Isabella," he sings again. Tears threaten in my eyes and I blink them back furiously. He makes it to the top of the stairs and I can see his boots from beneath the door. He comes over to my door and tries to turn the lock. I thank whatever hindsight I had for locking it. I hear him clicking his tongue.

"Now Isabella, you know I don't like it when you lock the door." With one swift kick, the door breaks open and I stifle my scream. I place a hand over my mouth to hold them back and tears blur my vision. "Now, where could you be hiding?" He asks to no one. I can imagine his smile, so condescending and fake and his boots walk over to my closet. He opens the doors. "You're not in here…Where are you, Isabella?" He calls and I start to shake. The pain is almost too much to bear and I feel like I am about to break. I close my eyes as he makes his way over to the bed. _No…Not like this. _"Here you are, Isabella," he croons and it makes me gag. With a motion faster than I thought possible, he lifted my bed and tossed it to the side, making me cry out. He smiles down at me and grabs me by my good arm, yanking me up.

"You missed school today, again," he says, shaking his head with that same look in his eyes. I swallow. "And what's this?" He asks, holding up my bandaged arm. I swallow again. "Did you go to the hospital again?" I start to shake my head but he slaps me across the face. "Don't you dare lie to me, you filthy whore," he spits. I bite my lip so hard I taste blood, resisting the urge to yell back. I deserve this, to rot in Hell…This is my punishment for breathing. He steps back a couple steps and nods at my clothes. "Take them off," he commands and I gape at him. "I said," he leans close to me, "take them off."

With shaking hands, I manage to unbutton the jeans and slip them off my legs, stepping out of them before managing to remove the shirt as well. I swallow as I look at his feet, knowing better than to look him in the eyes. He steps forward and lifts my arms up, making me cringe as the movement makes my back ache. He feels over my entire body and I close my eyes, waiting for it to be over. He slaps my ass and I jump.

"If your ugly body was not so scarred, I could ship you off tonight," he murmurs in my ear. He kisses my earlobe and I shiver, but not from desire. He grabs my hips and pulls them against his erection. I stiffen helplessly and he tightens his hold. "I ought to punish you severely for skipping school and going to the hospital, Isabella. But, you have bigger plans ahead of you." He turns me so I am facing him, his hands reaching up to undo the clasp on my bra. I swallow and he moves the straps down my arms. "So, for now, you will be punished by the person you offended this week," he offers as he lets my bra drop to the floor. I wonder what he means when I hear a throat clear from behind me.

Turning my head, the nausea returns when I see Banner standing in the doorway, a sensual smile playing on his lips. I swallow down bile as he comes forward, rubbing his hands across my body. I stiffen and he laughs.

"For a whore, you certainly act like a prude," he scoffs and I close my eyes. He pinches my nipple and I cry out in pain. A hand grabs me by the hair and pulls my head back, forcing me to open my eyes.

"You will please us, Isabella," Charlie whispers menacingly. I swallow hard and shake uncontrollably. He moves and pushes me through the door, towards his room. Once there, he closes the door behind him and places his hands on my shoulders. He turns me around and motions for Banner to lie on the bed. Once he is there, Charlie pushes me towards him. "Undress him," he commands and I go to do so. Banner's eyes light up with desire and it sickens me.

I remove his shirt and shoes, followed by his pants and boxers. I place them on the floor and wait for Charlie.

"Now, I want you to pleasure him," Charlie says and I turn around to look at him in shock. He glares at me and pushes me onto the bed. I swallow and crawl so I am between Banner's legs. He sits up against the headboard and I kneel in front of him. He smiles menacingly and I take a deep breath.

**RATED M PART**

I look down as he strokes himself, turning himself on. His penis hardens and lengthens, making my lip tremble. I glance behind me at Charlie and see he is setting up a video camera and turning on certain lights. He catches me looking and comes over to me, slapping me across the face.

"Don't look at me, bitch," he hisses and I cringe in pain. "Now, service him," he grabs my face and guides it to Banner's now throbbing erection. I watch as a bead of clear liquid leaks from the tip and go to wipe it away but Charlie clicks his tongue. "Lick it up," he says and I swallow hard before opening my mouth and sticking my tongue out, licking the drop off of Banner. He groans in pleasure and Charlie releases me to turn on the cameras.

Closing my eyes, I open my mouth and take his cock into my mouth, letting it slide down my throat as far as I can go without gagging, before coming back up. Before I can let him go, he clutches my head with his hands and forces me to go back down again, effectively making me gag. With his hands in my hair, I have to hold onto his thighs with my good arm to keep balance as he guides my head up and down on his erection.

"Suck," he tells me and I start to suck, his groan making me want to puke. He is salty and bitter tasting and I wonder why girls ever wanted to do this to a guy. "Faster," he says and I bob my head faster and faster, jumping in surprise when I feel hands stroking up the backs of my thighs. I try to turn around, but a hand on the back of my head keeps me where I am.

Charlie's hands continue to stroke my backside as he kneels behind me on the bed. He spreads my legs wider and grabs my ass with his hands, spreading me even further. I keep sucking like I am told, but worry is starting to sink in and I slow down. Banner grabs my hair tightly.

"Don't stop," he demands and I continue sucking, his groans of pleasure like nails on a chalkboard. Charlie plunges two fingers inside me, pumping hard and fast, making me cry out in pain. The vibrations make Banner groan and he starts to thrust in order to meet my bobs. Charlie keeps pumping his fingers inside me before he pulls his fingers out, only to replace them with his cock, which he rams into me, making me choke down more of Banner's cock.

And now I understand. They want to punish me in the only way they can: by humiliating me so badly that I won't ever want to show my face anywhere again. They each keep thrusting and moaning in pleasure at my expense, whilst I struggle to breathe and not cry.

With a cry, Charlie pulls out of me as he comes, his semen exploding onto my back and dripping down my ass crack. Following him, Banner comes in my mouth, making me choke and gag. The hot liquid spills out of my mouth and I pull back to spit it out when a hand clamps over my mouth.

"Swallow it," Charlie commands and, with sheer bravado, I manage to swallow every drop. He smiles at me and kisses my lips. I move back and Banner leans towards me. I close my eyes, letting him kiss me.

"Go take a shower," Charlie says and I nod. I move to get up slowly, wincing a little as walking hurts. I stop and turn to him, a question on my lips. He sighs. "Fine. You can take a hot shower, but only this once, you hear?" He says and I nod, closing his door behind me.

**RATED M PART OVER**

Once I am in the bathroom, and the shower is running, I let the tears escape. I walk over to the toilet and stick two fingers in my mouth, tickling my gag reflex until I vomit into the toilet. I ignore the pain in my throat and cough a couple times before spitting and flushing the toilet. Grabbing the counter, tears fill my eyes and I gasp in a shaky breath as I step into the warmed spray.

Placing a hand on the shower wall, I look down the drain as blood, dirt, and sweat wash off of me and swirl down the drain. Biting my lip, I let out a low sob and reach for my shampoo, washing my hair and rinsing it. I don't bother with conditioner anymore since my hair is dull and damaged anyways.

When I finish, I turn the water off and step out of the shower, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around myself before wiping the steam off the mirror and looking at my reflection. Something happened in those minutes in his bedroom, I concede as a new hardness is in my eyes and I feel even more ancient.

Leaving the bathroom, I walk to my room, hearing their conversation from downstairs. Curiosity gets the better of me and I listen in.

"…better than I thought," Banner is saying. My stomach twists when I realize that he is talking about me. I hear Charlie laugh humorlessly.

"She's a whore like her mother, that much is obvious," he retorts and I hear Banner's laugh. "That tape will make big money, Phil," Charlie says and my eyes widen.

"Why wouldn't it? People pay money for whores like her," Banner replies and I swallow, clenching the towel tighter. "She had better not disrespect me again in class tomorrow," he continues.

"Trust me," Charlie says, and I feel like he is looking up at my room. "I will help her understand her place until she is healed enough."

"What do you mean?" He asks and Charlie chuckles.

"I mean that that little whore is going to be making me the big bucks, but not until she has healed from her injuries. Pity I didn't know sooner or else I would have gone easier…" Charlie muses. I hear a snicker then full blown out laughter as the two men laugh at their joke.

I slowly inch my way into my room, my fingers cold as ice as I close my door as best as I can. I walk over and grab a clean bra and pair of underwear from my drawer and find a long-sleeved black shirt and black sweatpants. I grimace at the sight of my bed and sigh, grabbing the mattress and pulling it off my bed, the frame broken and leaning. I lean the frame against the wall so it is out of the way and lie down on my makeshift bed, pulling the thin blanket over me. Tears blur my vision and I squeeze them shut in an effort to block out the day's events. I pull out an old picture from inside my pillowcase and hold it up in the moonlight.

Looking back at me, smiling, is my dead best friend, Jacob. I stroke over the worn edges and a sad smile graces my face.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him. "I'm so sorry I didn't trust you enough to tell you my secret. I'm sorry you got killed…Because of me. I miss you so much," I whisper, my voice breaking. The one person I had in this world to ease my aching heart and he is dead, because of me. I kiss the photo gently, sniffling before I place it back in its place.

Sighing, I roll onto my side gently, closing my eyes as I force myself to fall asleep. Soon, Jacob's smiling face and cheerful voice fill my head. I smile, letting my dream take over…

**Well, There's The End of Another Chapter! I know That This One Is Different To My Original, But I Want Things To Happen Differently This Time. I Want To Do This Story Justice. So Sorry It Has Taken So Long For Me To Upload This :/. Forgive Me and REVIEW? (( : **

**xXxhurting-insidexXx**


	5. History Repeats Itself

**Well, I'm Back Once Again with Chapter Five of This Rewrite! I Have Been Uber Busy With School and Work and Stuff, So I Apologize If It Takes A Bit Longer For Me To Post Something. Anyways, Thank everyone who has Reviewed and Followed/Favorited This Story! I Love You All! **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing except This Plot and A Few Surprise Characters**

**Chapter 5 – History Repeats Itself**

**BPOV**

(It is now Thursday, November 26!) When I wake up the next morning, I see that it is almost 5:00. I hear Charlie in the shower and sigh helplessly, the night's events coming back to me in full force. Something catches my eye and I turn my head and see something sticking out of the wall. I frown, getting up and walking over to it. I run my hand over it and it feels like something is behind it. Curious, but nervous, I scratch at the wall until I find a tear in the wallpaper. I peel it back and see a locked cabinet in the wall.

I furrow my eyebrows as I wonder how long it had been there, and why I had never noticed it before. I look at the lock and see that it is in the shape of a heart. I look over my shoulder before walking over to my drawer, pulling out a heart-shaped locket I found from Renee after she left. _What the hell?_ I open the locket and hold it over the shape and gasp when I see it is a match.

"That's impossible," I whisper. With shaking hands, I manage to build up enough courage to press it into the lock. With a barely audible _snap_, it unlocked. I bite my lip nervously, torn between wanting and not wanting to see what is hidden inside. "Come on, Bella," I say to myself. "You've been through Hell and back, what's a silly cabinet?" Mustering up the courage, I pull open the door, gasping and yanking my hand back as I stumble backwards, falling onto the floor. Tears well up in my eyes and I bite back a small cry. Inside was something I had never wanted to see again.

Inside is a picture of me, Renee, and Charlie at the aquarium. It is the day that is forever-burned in my memory. The day that Renee left us. I manage to stand up, swallowing down bile as I walk over to the cabinet and pull out the picture, my hands shaking. The picture is dusty and I wipe it off, leaving finger marks. As I brush over where I am in the picture, I hiss and yank my hand back in time to watch a drop of blood fall onto the picture.

As blood drips down my hand and wrist, I blow the rest of the dust off, seeing with bitterness, that someone had taken the liberty of punching the frame where my face is. I flip the case over, unhooking the rusted hinges to remove the photo. But the moment I do, a note falls to the floor. I look down and see my name in pretty black letters.

Everything seems to happen in slow motion. The picture frame falls from my grasp, the glass breaking on the floor. But my eyes cannot look away from the note. It is faded from the years, but I can tell it has never been opened.

It is in Renee's handwriting. With shaking hands, I sink to my knees, opening the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_If you are reading this that means that you have found my secret cabinet. Shame on you for poking around my things. I never meant for you to get hurt, but me leaving is for the best. See Bella, I never wanted a child. I swore off children years ago. I planned to give you up for adoption, but Charlie begged me not to, so I stayed. I guess I kind of cared for you in my way, like a dog or cat, but I never loved you. I couldn't love you. I stayed for as long as I could, but that day, I lost it. I took you to the aquarium as a goodbye gift. I knew you would be too young to understand, but I didn't know how else to say it. That night, I left and it was because I did not want you, Bella. I was not even supposed to have children, and I especially did not want a girl. When I found out I was pregnant with you, I wanted to abort, but of course, Charlie did not want me to, so I did not. I should have. Bella, I never wanted you. I left because of you. You made me feel like someone I never wanted to be, and so I left. I left because of you Bella, and even if you don't already…You should feel guilty for separating me and your father. _

_Renee_

_March 21, 1996_

By the end, I could barely read the words through my tears. Another tear falls onto the paper and I cry out in anger, balling up the letter and throwing it on the floor. I get up and walk over to the window, my feet crunching on the broken glass. I feel stabs of pain as my feet begin to bleed, but I look out the window and make sure that Charlie is gone before turning and walking downstairs. I don't worry about getting to school because today is a teacher workday, which starts our holiday break. I scoff. Screw holidays.

I see a note on the kitchen counter and see it is from Charlie.

_Gone fishing with Billy, be back in a couple of days. Stay out of the kitchen! Charlie_

I crumple that note and turn my head to look at my bloody footprints on the floor and stairs. I let out what I think is a sigh, and more tears fall.

Forgetting shoes, I walk outside, the pain in my feet growing steadily worse as I walk down the driveway and onto the road, in nothing but sweatpants and a shirt. I swallow a couple times before deciding to walk towards school. Tears still fall from my face as I walk, and soon a light rain begins.

I stop and look up at the sky. Closing my eyes, I laugh softly to myself. If anyone saw me, they would not be able to tell I am crying…Not that they care enough to even look. I keep walking, well limping now, and make it into town where I collapse on a bench, my feet numb and bleeding. The rain keeps falling in sheets, covering me like a cold blanket.

When I find the courage to get up, I fall to my knees in pain. New tears form in my eyes and it takes every ounce of willpower to stand up and keep walking. I walk past the police station and see the Cullens walking out and to their car. Alice's head perks up and she turns to me, but I look away, pretending to not see her. She doesn't approach, and soon, I hear them driving up behind me and past me as I limp my way towards nowhere.

Before I know it, the sky has darkened and I am alone and cold. I feel a prickling sensation on the back of my neck and turn around, but see no one. With my heart rate elevated, I pick up my pace, limping painfully towards the café. I am nearly ten feet away when a hand covers my mouth and pulls me backwards. I struggle, trying to scream, but the hand squeezes my windpipe, making me gasp and choke.

With my momentary distraction, my captor had drug me to the back of the café and into the woods. I am thrown face first into the ground and get a mouthful of leaves. I try to sit up, but something hard hits me in the back, making me cry out in pain. I look over my shoulder and see Mike holding a bat in his hands. He brings it down on me again, making me scream. He swings hard enough and I feel two of my ribs crack sickeningly, forcing a guttural moan of agony to be torn from my opened lips. Black dots swarm my vision and I lift up just enough to vomit. I am barely through when he swings at me again, forcing me onto my back as a whoosh of breath leaves my body. I whimper and he laughs.

"P-Please…" I beg him. He pauses momentarily. "D-Don't do th-this to…me. I didn't…tell the school a-about…The s-ster-steroids…" My words are breathy and my vision is going gray. He lowers the bat slightly and I groan in pain.

"You cost us our best runner back," he says simply, and strikes my leg with the bat, earning another cry.

"He made his own choices!" I yell despite the pain.

"Shut…Up," he grunts, hitting me again. I feel another rib break before he stops, walking away, leaving me in the dark. I wrap my arms around myself, sobbing and trying to breathe. I hate life…Why won't it just let me die already? _You had the chance to die, Bella…Remember? You threw it away so that you could be even more miserable and pretend that Alice actually gives a shit about you. Remember?_

I lay there for a while before trying to get up, screaming in pain as my broken ribs shift. I force myself to stand and grab onto a tree, looking around for anything. The pain in my feet flares up, almost bringing me to my knees. I see a light through the trees and limp slowly towards it. When I get close enough, I see some people. I try to call to them.

"Help…" I whisper. My voice is hoarse from screaming. "Please…Help!" I try to yell, but my chest and ribs hurt beyond imagine. They are walking towards their car and I speed up, desperately. "Hey…" I manage to call out. They lift up their heads but see nothing. I am almost through the trees and call again. "Help me!" This time they step away from the car and walk towards my voice.

I break through the trees, tripping and falling on my stomach, groaning in pain. I hear gasps and running feet as the people come towards me.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" I look up and see a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She has freckles on her face and a worried expression. Instinctively, I go to nod, but stop before shaking my head.

"My ribs…" I tell her and she feels them gently.

"Call an ambulance," she tells someone else and everything is going fuzzy. "Hey…Hey, stay with me. What's your name?" She asks.

"Bella…My name…Is…Bella," I whisper before darkness takes over.

**oOo**

I don't remember what happened afterwards, only that she had said her name was Lilly. She stayed with me in the ambulance and held my hand. My ribs are throbbing and there is red behind my eyes. I squeeze them tighter, the beeping in the background annoying me. I try to move my hand and find it taped.

"Bella?" A strange voice asks. I open my eyes slowly, careful of the too-bright lights. A groan escapes me and I blink a few times, swallowing. A pretty blonde face with green eyes and freckles watches me. "It's me, Lilly."

"Water," I choke out and she nods, grabbing the pitcher and a cup, pouring some in it before handing it to me. I gulp it down, sighing in relief as the cool liquid paves down my scorched throat.

"You scared the heck outta me, ya know that?" She asks with a smile. I am about to respond when the door opens and a doctor comes in. My heart drops when I see it is Carlisle.

"Well, Miss Swan," he says sadly, looking up at me over the chart. "You have three broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, and bruising all over your legs and arms. I also noticed that you have other, older bruises littered across your body, as well as scars and cuts. Your arm seems to be healing nicely, however, despite the circumstances. Now, who did this to you?" He asks and I know he's not just talking about my recent injuries. I swallow.

"I fell," I tell him lamely and even Lilly sighs.

"I know I don't know you very well, but it takes a lot for you to fall and almost kill yourself. It's not my place but…" She pauses and sighs, turning towards Carlisle. "Last night, we were looking for directions to our new house when we stopped at the little café in town. We were walking back to our car when we heard a faint voice calling for help. We looked but saw no one, until I heard it again. I had seen a boy with a bat walking hurriedly to his car and wondered. Then I heard her yell for help. She fell out of the woods and collapsed onto the ground, barely conscious when I ran over to her. I had my mom and dad call the ambulance while I stayed with her. I'm sorry," she adds when she sees my clenched jaw.

"What day is it?" I ask.

"Late, Friday night," Carlisle answers. I sigh, closing my eyes in relief. "Bella," he asks, forgetting formalities, "what happened? You must tell me so that I can tell the proper authorities." I almost laugh. Almost. The 'proper' authorities would be Charlie, and he would kill me. Or laugh…Either one.

"I can't tell you what I don't know," I reply. "I never saw who it was. They came at me from behind." He sighs, unsure if I am telling the truth. "When can I leave?" I ask and he sighs again.

"Not until I clear you to." I look up at him and see in his eyes that he is doing this on purpose.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to request another doctor," I tell him bluntly and his eyes widen. "I know what it's like to have a broken rib before, I know the precautions I have to take, I'm not an invalid nor am I stupid. I'm on holiday break so I won't miss school, I can drive and operate as well as I need to, and I have a…father who will take care of me. You have no real reason to keep me." My feet are throbbing, and breathing hurts, but I plead with my eyes. A glimmer of compassion shines in his eyes and I feel a stab of guilt. They had only tried to help, but I threw away the only friends I had. "Please," I whisper. He sighs.

"Very well, Miss Swan," he says, proper once more. "You will need to stay a few more hours before I can release you, and then you will need someone to drive you home." I nod and he signs my chart.

"Lilly," I say and she looks up at me. "Could you…Give us a minute?" She nods and strokes my head gently. "Of course. Is it alright if I come back later? My mom and dad can give her a lift home," she says to Carlisle and he nods. She turns back to me. "I'll be back later, okay? I'm just going to grab a quick shower and some clothes for you and then we'll be back." I nod and she smiles before leaving, sliding the door closed behind her. I stare at the blanket, unsure of what to say. I don't realize until she is out the door that she has no idea where my house is, and that I can't let her anywhere near there, or else she would see the evidence.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, meeting his eyes. They are troubled. My fingers start to itch so I hold my wrist in one hand, scratching at the skin, hoping he won't notice. He sits at the foot of the bed, not touching me, and I am thankful.

"I do not hold grudges, dear one," he says to me. I swallow, digging my nails deeper into my skin. "I cannot say that there is no part of me that is not angry at your decision, but I know it is your choice. We know someone is abusing you, Bella," he says and my heart drops. The room is suddenly too thick, too cold, and I force myself to relax.

"Th-That's not true," I whisper. "I just…I fall down a lot."

"You don't have to defend whoever is doing this to you," he pleads gently. "You could have died, numerous times. We are all worried about you," he continues and I scoff.

"Yea, I'm sure you're all just cowering in misery for the poor little freak," I say vehemently. "No one cares about me. The one person who did is gone. Besides," I say, breaking the skin on my wrist, "I deserve this."

"Bella," he says, placing a cooled hand on my leg. "**No one **deserves to be beaten and tortured." I laugh.

"You think this is torture?" I ask incredulously. His brow furrows. "You don't know what torture is," I tell him bitterly.

"We want to help you, Bella. But you insist on pushing us out of your life. Why?" I pull at the skin and see blood starting to ooze out of the wound.

"Because I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me," I say. "The last person who cared about me, and wanted to help me…Something bad happened to him."

"Bella," he says, leaning towards me, grabbing my wrist. I gasp and wince as he pulls it to him, placing a tissue on the cut. I swallow. "Did you just do this?" He asks and stops, rubbing my wrist. He pulls up the bandages, and I try to take my arm back, but his grip I firm. I watch in horror as he sees the years' worth of cuts littered across my arm and wrist. He brings his eyes up to mine slowly, pity in them.

"We all have our ways of dealing with stress and pain," I tell him, my voice going numb. "I'm sure you spend your days here, rather than with your supposed family. Do you even see how messed up your family is? You have two daughters whom one has a serious attitude problem, and the other is so narcissistic it's unbearable. One of your sons is bipolar and one is loud and obnoxious, and one is demanding and uncaring. Let me guess…Your wife stays at home all day because she has nothing left she wants to do in life? She can't control her kids, nor can she make her husband happy, and so she probably puts all her attention and affection towards materialistic things, like decorating or landscaping.

Just because I use physical pain as a way of dealing, does not make me insane or suicidal. Could you please stop looking at me with such pity? I'm not fucking pitiable," I hiss and he lets my arm go.

"I'll make sure you're ready for discharge when your friend comes back," he mumbles to himself, seeming disturbed by something I said.

"She's not my friend," I tell him. "Come time when school is back from the break, she'll hear all the rumors about me and realize that they must be true. She'll probably even laugh and agree with them. Right now, she's ignorant of what they say, of the rumors, and so she cares. She won't soon, and even you know that." He sighs and opens the door, walking out and leaving me alone.

Once I am sure he isn't going to send anyone in, I lay back and look out the window, seeing the stars and moon. I feel a wave of guilt rush through me but bite back the urge to call him back in here. I have to sever all ties with them, even in a business way. I can't let Charlie hurt any of them…And I wonder why I even care that he does anything to them. _Because you're weak, that's why, _I hiss at myself. But I know that there is a deeper reason for me wanting to protect them. In those few precious moments I was with them, I felt stirrings of something…Something I had thought I would never feel again. I quickly shake the feeling away, leaving a hollow sensation in my chest.

Lilly comes back in a few minutes after Carlisle left and laughs, shaking her head.

"Hey, B, I forgot to ask where your house is so I can go get you some clothes." My heart beats faster and images of what she would see there dances in my eyes: broken glass, bloody footprints, and a letter of unbearable betrayal and pain. No, I can't let her go to that house. I give her a fake smile and answer.

"No, it's…It's alright. I'll just wear the clothes I came here in. They just need to be washed anyhow. Really, it's fine," I tell her, hoping I seem convincing. Apparently I do because she smiles and nods.

"Okay! I'll see you in a bit!" With a smile she exits the room, leaving me to my misery. I look out the glass door and see her walking towards the elevator with her parents. They smile and laugh at something her mother says and suddenly, I hate her. She has what I will never: a family. I hate the Cullens, too, despite what they have tried to do for me. Bitterness swells deep within me and my vision goes hazy with the sudden fury. My hands clench and I wince and open them, gasping in terror when I see that my nails have elongated and turned into talons. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror in front of the bed and hold back a scream.

It's me, but not me. My face is somewhat the same, but my hair is tinged with red and my face is paler than usual. My eyes are shimmering and when I open my mouth, my teeth have points. The door opens and Carlisle walks in, with Charlie behind him. They are both smiling evilly and Carlisle holds up a syringe. He walks towards me and this time, I let out the scream. I keep screaming, even as they grab me and hold me down, laughing. I start to thrash and keep screaming, wondering why no one is coming.

"_Bella!_" I hear a voice faintly. "_Bella!_" I close my eyes and when I open them, Carlisle's face is above mine, worry laced in his features. I look down and see my body is covered with sweat and that my face is back to normal. I start to shake and let out a sob before throwing my arms around his neck, sobbing. He wraps his around me comfortingly, stroking my hair gently.

"Shh, it's alright. I've got you. Shh, it'll be alright, young one," he whispers soothingly and eventually, my sobs turn to little hiccups, and the tears have stopped. I pull back slightly and gasp in pain.

"Y-You tried to k-kill m-m-me," I tell him. He looks at me confused and I swallow, laying back down gently, my body trembling in fear. "Y-You were with Ch-…" I bite my tongue before I mention Charlie. Biting my lip, I continue. "You were with _someone_ and y-you had a syringe…You came over t-to me and h-held me down. I s-screamed, but y-you wouldn't listen. You sm-smiled as you k-killed me," I tell him and look up into his eyes, all the pain and bitterness of the last thirteen years consuming me in that moment. He lays a hand on my cheek and I flinch visibly, fearing a strike.

"Bella, I won't beg you to tell me who hurt you. I know you won't, even if it kills you," I wince as he says kills. "But, please…Don't shun us anymore. You've no idea the pain it has brought me to see you suffer each day. We all care about you." I scoff at his words, turning off my emotions until there is nothing in my face.

"You care because you're a doctor. Your wife does not know me, but I am pitiable so she cares. Your adopted daughter thinks I'm pathetic and the other thinks she can fix me. Your son ignores me, one treats me like I am a sideshow act, and the other wishes me dead. And you say that you all care about me?" His brow furrows.

"Edward wishes you dead?" He asks and a pang shoots through my heart at his name.

"He said as much," I reply. "Of course, I can't blame him. If my family decided to waste time over a worthless creature who meant nothing to anyone, I would be upset, too."

"Bella, you are not worthless. And you mean the world to me. Yes, you are hurt and literally broken, but there is a spark in you that we all see. We just want to see you happy."

"Maybe I am happy, Carlisle," I tell him. "Maybe this is the closest to happy that I will ever be. What if I'm too broken to _be _happy?" He shakes his head at me and wipes away a tear I didn't know had fallen.

"Bella, _no one _is too broken to be happy. If you'd give us a chance, we could make you see that."

"I can't," I tell him, the words ripped from me. "I can't see any of you hurt because of me." I sniffle and wipe away a tear. "I think it's time that I tell you all why I can't let you close to me," I tell him.

"We can come to your house tonight…"

"_No!_" I yell and place a hand over my mouth. "I-I mean…You can't come to my house. Ch-Charlie wouldn't like it. I'll walk to yours," I say, grimacing at the pain it would bring.

"You are not walking, Bella. I'll pick you up myself tomorrow morning. What time?" I laugh.

"Seven is fine. I'm up at 4:30 anyways." He nods and gives me a smile.

"Alright, Bella," he says. With that, he pats my head, checks my vitals, and leaves. As soon as he does, I curse my weakness. They will never want anything to do with me when I tell them, I know it. But they have to know why I can't let them close to me.

**oOo**

When Lilly comes for me and drops me off at my house, her parents' eyes take it all in. The paint peeling off the house, the lawn left unattended, shutters falling off. I watch her father's eyes become accusing. He thinks I'm a troublemaker. I can see it…Sighing, I know that Charlie would instantly like him, just because he doesn't trust me.

"Thanks," I tell him and he gives me a curt nod. Lilly helps me out of the car and up the porch stairs.

"I'll see you in school," she tells me and I give her a smile, opening the door and closing it, watching her as she runs back into the car. Her father gives my house one last contemptuous look and I know I will never see Lilly again. With another sigh, I look at the clock and see it is past midnight. Charlie will be home around noon.

I go into the kitchen, careful of my ribs, and grab the bleach, a washrag, and a garbage bag for the glass. Then, I begin to clean. I start at the bottom and make my way up the stairs.

When I reach my room, my heart stops momentarily. Everything is as I left it, in a mess. The broken glass stares at me mockingly, and my wrists itch with need. I feel my hands shake as I walk over to the glass and pick each piece up, one by one. I leave a particularly big piece out and use the bleach to wipe away the blood. My chest is aching and my ribs hurt, but I manage to bring the bags downstairs where I throw them away. I walk back into my room and the piece of glass is still there, shining in the moonlight.

I pick it up, tilting it this way and that, seeing the light dancing in it. I pull up my sleeve and tear off the bandages, revealing my mutilated arms. With disgust, I drag the glass down my arm, watching blood bead up from the cut. A wave of calm enters me and I lean my head back, sighing. I do it three more times before walking into the bathroom where I take my clothes off and step into the shower. The water is lukewarm and feels like pins against my cold skin. The water stings where it hits the fresh cuts, but the pain is a welcome reminder. My flesh turns pink by the time I step out and I see that daylight is breaking through the trees.

I take a pain pill Carlisle got me and make my way into my room. I find a dark red bra and underwear set and put them on, followed by a pair of black sweats and a black T-shirt. I grab a black hoodie and put that on as well, brushing out my hair and leaving it down. I look in the mirror and a wave of sadness echoes through me. I let a tear fall and don't bother to wipe it away. Blood still drips from the cuts on my arm so I bandage them up and clean the blood off my hoodie before putting socks and Converse on, waiting for Carlisle.

At 7:00, I hear a car horn and look out the window. A black Mercedes pulls up in the driveway and I grimace. What a comedown this must be. I sigh and sprits on some perfume before heading downstairs, being careful of my ribs. I close the door behind me, not bothering to lock it. I look up and see that Carlisle definitely pities me now. With another sigh that sounds grave, I open the back door and slide into the backseat.

"You don't have to sit back there," he tells me but I shrug in reply. He sighs and backs out of the driveway, and I watch his deft hands as they maneuver the car smoothly and without hesitation. _My God, is everyone in this family beautiful? _Anger flows through me and I cross my arms, glaring out the window as the plush landscape passes us by.

Too soon we pull into his driveway and I can't hide the awe at the sheer size of the house. I had seen it before, but the pure majesty of it still takes my breath away. When we stop, a woman with chestnut colored hair opens the front door, smiling at me through the windows. I take a deep breath and let it out before opening my door and giving her a small smile. This must be his wife.

"it is so good to finally meet you, Bella!" She says warmly and for a moment, I am reminded of another woman, welcoming me the same way, years ago. I shake my head to get rid of the memory and let her cool arms wrap around me in an embrace. I don't hug her back. She pulls away, a bit of hurt in her eyes, but she smiles and leads me through the door. "Welcome to our house, Bella," she says because last time I did not get a 'proper' introduction. I look around me, pretending to be interested in the paintings that adorn the walls, and the tapestries that hang from the windows. I look over at Carlisle and raise an eyebrow as if to say: I told you so. He gives a small grimace but smiles at his wife. I can tell he adores her, and it makes me want to puke.

"So, where should we do this?" I ask and her smile falters.

"We can talk in the family room," she says and leads the way. She walks to the stairs and calls up them. "Kids, come down here, please." She turns to me and smiles before taking a seat next to Carlisle in the big chair. I look and see that there is a couch, a love seat, and another, smaller chair. I pick that one and sit in it, glad I can have a clear view of everything around me.

In less than three minutes, the rest of the Cullen clan comes down. They all look perfect, not a hair out of place. I smile sadly and look down, clenching my fingers together. I look back up and see that they are all seated. Rosalie sends me a death glare and I look at her evenly before looking over at the other blonde one. He is staring straight at me and looks like he is in pain. I bite my lip and take a deep breath, wincing as my ribs ache, before speaking.

"Most of you wonder why I can't talk to you or get close to you. For some fucked up reason, I feel like I owe you an explanation. I had a friend once," I say, pretending not to notice Rosalie's hidden laugh. "He was my best friend. Even when everyone shunned me and picked at me…He was different. He stayed by my side, even when I told him it was okay if he didn't want to be shunned like I was. He ignored me, and ignored the wishes of his friends...And stayed. Before long, his friends told him that if he didn't stop being friends with me, they would kick him off the football team.

He called their bluff and told them that they could do their worst and that he wasn't going to give me up for a dumb sport. They had been bluffing, but after that remark, they took him off for real. And still he stayed with me. One day," I tell them, a lump forming, "one day he came up to me, with tears in his eyes. When I asked what was wrong, he simply said that he had to move away...To another state. In that moment, I was terrified. People didn't taunt me as much when he was around. He was my security blanket. And he was leaving. I begged and pleaded, and he said he had done the same thing, but it was no use.

I helped him pack; hating that he was leaving me to the wolves. He kept apologizing and I felt bad. Here I was, agonizing over him leaving when he was giving up his entire life...So, I told him it would be okay, that we would still talk to each other and we could come visit each other. He knew something wasn't quite right, but he accepted my proposal. After he left, everything went to shit. People went right back to taunting me and picking at me. Oh sure, we emailed each other when we could and dared to talk on the phone when possible, but it was rare and not for very long.

Then," I whisper, biting my lip hard. "Then, one day came and there was no answer from Jake. He had told me that he was saving money so that he could come see me, and I was beyond excited. But when that day turned into two, and then three, I became worried. Was something wrong? After a week, his mother called me, in tears. She told me she was sorry, that she had been trying to get in touch with me for a long time. I was scared. She said that he had gotten into an accident, and that he died on his way to the hospital. I asked how it happened and she said that he was driving and his brakes stopped working. He drove into oncoming traffic, and his head crashed through the windshield because his seatbelt broke. He stayed alive long enough to tell the EMT's 'tell Bells that I love her,' before he died." I close my eyes as tears pour down my cheeks.

"How does this explain anything?" Rosalie demands. I look at her and she is glaring. "All this says is that you had a friend who died, big whoop. We've all lost someone we've loved." Something breaks inside me and I snap.

"Because, Rosalie," I tell her, standing. "His death was no accident! He was a mechanic, so how the Hell did his seatbelt break and his brakes go? Someone sabotaged him, Rosalie! And I know who did it...But there's no proof," I whisper, falling back onto the couch and watching as the anger in her face goes out and sadness is replaced. "Four days before his accident, two people at my school disappeared. And after his 'accident,' they came back. My Jacob was murdered, and no one will ever know but me and the people who killed him. I wasn't even allowed to go to his funeral," I tell them sadly, not even bothering to hide the pain.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she says and I glare up at her.

"You think saying sorry will make him come back? You think saying sorry will change the last thirteen years of my life? You think saying sorry will make it all right? It won't, Rosalie. Things have gone on for far too long."

"What things, Bella?" I look up and see that it is the blond one who has spoken. I swallow.

"Life. My life is at a standstill and there's nothing that can be done." My voice is bitter.

"You have your whole life ahead of you, how can you say that?" I shake my head at him.

"I have no future. Even if I did get accepted into a college, I wouldn't have the money to pay for it. There are no jobs that are hiring that would want me, and my...father needs me at home," I choke up at the 'f' word, but push through it. I sigh.

"Look, all I wanted to do was tell you all why you can't get close to me. Jacob was killed because he cared about me. I won't let anyone else share his fate. Carlisle?" I ask and he looks at me. "Can you take me home?" He nods and kisses his wife before standing and walking over to where his keys are hanging. I wave a goodbye to the others and walk out the door, determined to keep my head held high. At least until I'm alone.

**oOo**

When we get to my house, he sighs.

"I'm very sorry for what happened, Bella. If you ever need to talk to someone, I am here." I nod and open the door, getting out and walking up the steps. As soon as I hear his car drive away, I let out a breath of air. I look at the clock and see that Charlie will be home in about an hour so I go into the kitchen to make him some lunch. What I'm not prepared for, not even ten minutes later, is the slamming of the front door and a booming voice.

"Isabella," a chilling voice calls. I jump, swallowing nervously. I put down the meat I was holding and make my way into the living room where I see Charlie's faded leather boots. "I just passed Dr. Cullen on my way in," he comments, waiting for a reaction. I steel myself, praying I don't slip. "Know why?" He taunts and I shake my head. He steps towards me and grabs me by the hair, yanking my head back.

Crying out in pain, I look up into his eyes.

"You lying whore," he spits and grabs my hoodie, ripping it off my head along with my T-shirt. He scoffs at the hospital bandages around my torso and smiles menacingly. His fingers run across the bandages lightly, like ice. "Had an accident did we?" He asks and I swallow.

"Charlie, plea-" I barely get the words out before he hits me across the face, making stars dance in my eyes. I choke back a sob and try not to scream when he punches me in the stomach. He laughs and drags me upstairs, laughing at me as I cry out.

When we get upstairs, he drags me to a room I haven't seen in over a year. Terror rises within me and I scream, dragging my nails into the wooden floor. He tosses me onto the bed that is in the middle of the room and straps me down, laughing as I scream in agony as my ribs threaten to pop back out of place. He strips into his boxers and I watch in horror as he goes over to his locked cupboard. He pulls out a black leather whip and my stomach rolls with nausea. He smiles and walks towards me, snapping the whip in the air.

I look up at the ceiling and turn my emotions off. I think of Jake and if only it had been me in that accident instead of him. And for the second time that night, history repeats itself.

**Whew! I did NOT think I was going to finish that, but I did! And I am soo happy that I did! Any who, READ AND REVIEW! I love you all! **

**xXxhurting-insidexXx**


End file.
